The Angel knows, The Devil kidnaps
by Candipopxlov
Summary: Kaoru is student council president in the school. Outside of school, she is a celebrity known as Saya. On the day of her concert, monsters chased after Kaoru, and a redhead with a sword and blood appears. The worse was she knows him.
1. Before the Concert

**This is my second fanfiction. I'm currently working on two right now (3 since I'll be helping someone out with their's). Anyway, the title isn't really about Angels and Demons (like the other one). Well I hope you guys enjoy :]**

* * *

><p>Miles and Miles, you can hear a crowd roaring in one stadium. You can hear them yelling out someone's name. As you get closer and closer, the name becomes more vivid. They are yelling someone's name. "Saya! Saya! Saya!" The crowd kept chanting out loud for her.<p>

Kaoru took a peek from the curtain. Everyone was chanting for her, and Kaoru gulped nervously. Saya was her stage name, and she never revealed her real name. She did singing, modeling, and acting. Kaoru took a deep breathe and pushed the curtain out the way, revealing herself to the stage.

"Hi everyone!" Kaoru yelled to the crowd. "How's everyone doing?" The crowd roared with excitement, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "Are you ready to knock this night out with me?" The crowd roared again, and someone passed her a microphone. Kaoru caught it and smiled to the crowd before she started singing. She walked around the stage, bending over to the crowd, and giving them a handshake.

"_Kaoru!" _She heard someone called by her real name. The girl quickly turned around, wondering who knew her identity. It didn't look like someone was calling by her real name. _"Kaoru! Wake up or else I'm going to smash your laptop against the T.V again!_" Her eyes cracked open and saw Misao on top of her. "You finally woke up, Sis! You know how long I tried to wake you up? No, you don't!" She yelled at Kaoru before she left her room.

Kaoru groaned and lifted herself off the bed. She took a look at herself and brushed some hair behind her back. "Kaoru, you looked so pretty today. No, _Saya, _you looked so pretty today." Kaoru couldn't help but laughed at herself. She remembered her mom forced her to looked at the mirror and tell her that to herself. Her mother thought it would be good practice, but Kaoru didn't know what for it would be practice. She shrugged her shoulders and started spinning around the room. Kaoru put her hands on the casement window and pulled it outwards. She heard the birds tweeting softly in the morning for a tune, and the winds bristling by the wind.

She was already done with taking a bath and getting dress. As she charged towards downstairs, Kaoru saw Yahiko bickering at Shishio. He was caught under Shishio's arm, and Kaoru sighed tiredly. With one strike, she gave a good slide kick towards Shishio's leg. His eyes popped out and felled down (along with Yahiko).

"Busu!" Yahiko yelled as he lifted himself off the floor. "You could have told him to get off of me! He's been telling me to not forget my homework, and he's acting like a dad!"

"That wasn't fatherly act; it was the caring act from your brother. Now it that waffle or else I shoved it to your mouth, under?" Shishio demanded. Yahiko snarled at Shishio before he snatched the waffle off of its plate.

Misao finally came downstairs, and she stared at Kaoru anxiously. Kaoru couldn't help but looked at herself. Did she look too ugly enough on purpose? She didn't know what the answer/question could be!

"You looked pretty like that…" She first muttered. "Kaoru, why do you always dress like a nerd to school? Why do you always disguise you-" Misao stopped when Kaoru smack her with a bokken.

"Misao, I can't. Want to know why? I'm _Saya _in this form. _Kaoru _is a nerd with thick glasses and braided long hair. How many times did we go over this?" Kaoru demanded.

"Busu…" She heard Yahiko muttered under his breathe. Kaoru grabbed him by the neck and sent him death glares that told him to shut up.

"_Ya-hi-ko!_ Want to get a butt spank from Shishio?" Yahiko's eyes widen and shook his head in fear.

"Not a butt spanks again! Please no!" He begged, and Kaoru released her grip on him. Shishio gave out a snickered, and Kaoru smiled at him.

"Are you ready for the concert coming up today?" He asked as he slapped something on the counter table. Kaoru thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so…I already sent tickets to my friends. BoA couldn't make it since she's starring in an upcoming movie. BIGBANG is coming though; T.M Revolution is coming, and a lot of other people."

"No! I want BoA there!" Yahiko wailed. "She's sooo hot…." He said dreamily with a drool coming off his lips. Misao slapped Yahiko in the back of the head, and he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Don't act like you've never seen a girl that is hot. Besides, you are living in the same house as her…" Misao said as she stared at her nails. Yahiko snickered and rolled his eyes.

"The only hottie in the house is Saya, but since Kaoru is Saya, I can't drool over her…" He admitted, and Misao groaned in frustration.

"You little twerp!" She grabbed him in the head and started biting his head. Yahiko begged for his sister to get off but she wouldn't budge. Shishio just laughed, while Kaoru frowned at her brother's statement.

"Well I'm going out early!" Kaoru yelled before she grabbed her thick-glasses and went out. The thick glasses were like sunglasses; expect the lens were so dark that you can barely see her eyes. She hopped in a car and heard Misao telling her to wait up.

Misao jumped in the car, and Kaoru started stepping on the pedals to drive. "Kaoru, you seemed to be frowning a lot more lately."

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "I have to rehearse everyday for the concert, so I'm just stress out. At school, since I'm the nerd and student council president, I have to do also deal with that too…"

Misao just stared at the window, not knowing what else to say. It was so quiet in the car, and it was really unusual that Kaoru was quiet. Most of the time she always was loud, energetic, bossy at point, but this was like a new whole person created.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the school, and she heard Kaoru groaned under her breath. "You there! <em>Yes you! Oh no you don't! <em>Get back over here!" She yelled and chased after a boy. It seemed like the boy was spreading water on the floor, and it wasn't _just any water._

"I didn't do anything Kaichou! I promise you I didn't do anything!" The boy pleaded. Kaoru just gritted her teeth and ran even faster.

"You were dumping your waste into the ground! People could have step on it, and their foot tracks will get on the school floor!" Kaoru finally caught him and sent him death glares. "You are dead _now, _Sanosuke!" The boy gulped, not knowing what deadly punishment Kaichou had to do. Of course she had something devious in her head. It was _too _devious.

* * *

><p>Sanosuke finally made reached his seat and started muttering something on his breath. Kenshin, his best friend, just came inside the classroom. He looked over at Sanosuke curiously and poked him at the back.<p>

"Yo Sanosuke! What's up?" He received a snarl, and Kenshin helplessly smile. "Come on, Bro! You can tell me anything!"

"Kaichou caught me peeing on the grass…" Kenshin blinked several times before he bit back a laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Sanosuke? You let yourself get caught by the President?" Kenshin asked in disbelief. "You just made my day, Sanosuke. That you did…"

"Funny for you to say!" Sano said with his eyes rolled. "You are the guy who dumps every girl that asks you out, and somehow Kaichou always catches you!" He stood up from his chair and started poking Kenshin in the chest. "Do you have anything else to say, Pal?"

"Jeez Sano! I was just joking with you. There is no need to get all serious about-" Kenshin stopped when he saw a girl in front of him. Her long black silk hair ran down behind her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes hold mysterious in it.

She quickly turned red when Kenshin looked at her and looked away furiously. He cocked his head in confusion but then shrugged his shoulders. The next thing he knew, he heard the door flew opened. There was Kaichou. Her arms were folded on her chest, and her eyes were narrowed.

"You boys are so frustrating!" She yelled. The girls hid in the corner like little cowards, but Kaichou couldn't care anything else. "Confess right now. Who did it?" She demanded with a powerful voice. All of the boys looked at each other and backed at Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" A boy asked. Kaoru glared even harder at the boys and closed her eyes.

"Come over here. I want you guys to see this. Oh God, wait can't I have a moment of peace!" She muttered under her breath before she led the way. They came across a hallway, and all of the student's eyes widen in shock. There was pictures of countless of girls hung up in the wall, and they were all in bikinis.

"Woah, Woah, _Woah!_ Why do you assume it's all on us, Kaichou? It doesn't make sense!" Sanosuke almost yelled at her, but he kept his voice controlled.

"One person said that they saw a person from 2-A did it." Kaoru explained as she tears off a picture. "I don't care who did it anymore! I want you guys to clean this up, _now!_" She commanded as she turned around to leave.

Kaoru felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to glare at them. The only thing the Kaichou found was redhead Kenshin. "I don't think it's fair for us at all."

She snickered and slapped his hand away from her. "Womanizer guy has something to say. Look I don't really care if it isn't fair for all of you, and I know that not all of you did this. However, it was a person from _your _class that caused this, so go and say thanks to him, okay?" Kaoru said with sarcasm before she left.

Sanosuke came up behind him and snickered. "She acts like she can boss us around since she's the _president council _of the school." Kenshin raised one of his eyebrows up before he commented on that statement.

"That's her job, Sano." Sanosuke froze and then let out an "_oh_" before he started ripped a paper off the wall.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as she made it into her classroom. She quickly pulled off the glasses and rubbed her temples together. <em>This day is going to get better, Kaoru! Just hang on in there, and you'll be fine. <em>She wondered why she even became president in student council. _Oh I remembered now…I was forced to do it, and I couldn't say no__._

She walked into 2-A, her classroom. Yes, she had class with the rooster guy (Sanosuke) and redhead (Kenshin). "Kaoru!" Her sister yelled, and Kaoru turned around. She saw Aoshi being dragged by Misao, and Kaoru couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Hey Aoshi!" She greeted him. Aoshi smiled back before he gave Misao a look that told her to let go of him. "What you guys doing?"

Misao put her hands over to her heart and gave Kaoru a grin. "Aoshi and I are going to your conc-." Kaoru quickly cupped her hands over to Misao, and Misao started choking for air. She yanked Kaoru's hands away from her and tried to get some air.

She saw that her sister was glaring at her, and Aoshi slapped his head in frustration. "Did you forget that we are in school, Misao?" He reminded her, and Misao quickly understood the situation. She started apologizing to Kaoru, which she just grimaced at her.

"Who else are you guys inviting? Well….Other than Shishio and Yahiko?" Kaoru demanded. Suddenly sweat drops started dripping from Misao's face.

"S-Sanosuke, Megumi, Sayo, K-Ken-," Misao didn't had to finished the name. She knew that Kaoru already confirmed that name from the start.

"You are inviting them to my concert, guys?" Kaoru hissed at the two of them. Aoshi pointed to her that it was _her idea. _Misao stared in shock with her mouth hanging opened.

"Why are you p-putting the blame all on me?" Misao protested, and she saw Aoshi tried to bit back his laugh.

"Because you were the one that invited them, Misao." Kaoru knew that Aoshi spoke the truth. He never told a lie. How Kaoru did knew him? He is her childhood and best friend. Aoshi to Misao is a _way_ different story. She is _in love with him. _Aoshi, on the other hand, was kind of difficult to know if he felt the same. However, he did told Kaoru that he was very fond of Misao.

Misao started yelling at him and was about to punch him before she heard Kaoru snarled. The whole class was finally back from tearing the papers, and the class gave Kaoru a disapproving looked. She didn't care; it wasn't her fault that someone wouldn't confess to their actions. The girl knew who it was, and she knew he would never confess.

She saw Kenshin looking at her way, and Kaoru didn't know what she should do. She thought about just staring back at him and lifted one eyebrow in confusion. However, Kaoru just looked away from him, but Kenshin was still watching her. She could feel the arrows of his stare just poking her back.

Kaoru quickly took her seat besides Misao and Aoshi. She wanted to get her mind off of Kenshin since he seemed like he was still staring at her. The Kaichou tried to take a deep breath, but it wasn't helping at all. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it, and Kaoru wished she had the urge of taking the butterflies away, but she had to remain calm so people wouldn't think she's crazy.

Sanosuke stared at Kenshin uneasily. It wasn't the first time that his friend was staring at the nerd, but Kenshin had a different look on his face. It wasn't the same annoyed face he usually gave her, but it was more of anxious look. Kenshin finally noticed Sanosuke watching him like a cat.

"What-are-you-doing?" He questioned his best friend. Sanosuke raised one of his eyebrows in suspicious and just shook his head. Kenshin blinked several times before he turned his attention towards their teacher, Saito-Sensei.

"I have something fun for you guys that will take up a whole month!" He said cheerfully, and Kenshin felt his muscles twitched. He really hated how their teacher always played with sarcasm. "You guys have a project! In this project, you guys will read a book I assigned to you guys. Now that isn't the best part! You will have to act five important scenes in front of the class!" His voice rang in a sunshine way. "So you guys better do a damn job on impressing me," the teacher said seriously. The class groaned at the teacher, who was pretty much a bipolar. When he had something to announced, he always make it sound like it's a good thing. However, when he tells the class to do a good job on it, he's pretty serious.

Saito-Sensei picked up a cup that had everyone's name in the class. "I want you guys to draw a stick, and whatever name that you draw is your partner, understand?" He called a student up to draw a stick. The student looked uneasy and drew a stick out.

"Who did you get, Mikio?" Saito-Sensei asked.

"I got Sakura…" He said with bitterness. "Can I choose someone else because I'm afraid she is going to kill me!" Mikio protested. Saito-Sensei had an evil grin displayed, and Mikio growled at him. "I hate you Father!" Saito-Sensei just chuckled evilly as he pulled his son's stick out of the cup.

"Kenshin!" He ordered. Kenshin immediately stood up from his seat and walked over to the teacher. He gulped nervously and slowly reached for a stick. _Should I choose that stick? No, what if I end up with someone like Sanosuke? Oh gosh, I hope I don't choose him. God, please help me choose the right name! The right person that can help me with the project! I don't want someone who will slack off since the grade will depend on both of us. _

He yanked a stick out of the cup and read the letters out loud. "K-A-M-I-Y-A K-A-O-R-U…." Kenshin's eyes widen and looked around to see if anybody heard it. Surely they did hear it. He found Kaoru's mouth hang open, frozen from whatever she was doing.

"What?" They both yelled at the same time. "You can't partner me with _that _person!" Saito-Sensei just chuckled in amusement.

"It was Kenshin's fault that he chose your name, Kaoru…" Kaoru stopped and knew he was right. There was no right to go and yelled at the teacher.

"Darn it…" She muttered under her breath and slumped on her desk. "I hate this day!" She muttered again. Kenshin took his seat and hit head on the desk.

"I chose Kaoru…I chose Kaoru…Why did I choose her?" He wanted to yelled out and say that, but he just sat there quiet. He's going to be stuck with her for a month. A month is long. _Now I wished I chose Sanosuke…_

"Noo! You have to be kidding me! No! No! No!" He heard Megumi screamed and looked up lazily. "Why did I get him!" From that reaction, Kenshin knew that Megumi gotten Sanosuke. _I wish I can trade partners with her. _

Sayo went to the front of the room and pulled the stick out of Megumi's hand. "You got Sanosuke? Why? Megumi, you promised me that _I _would get him!" She wailed, and Megumi had to cover her ears.

"Well I can't do anything about it now!" She headed towards her seat, and Kenshin saw Sanosuke grinning at her.

"I guess you are pretty excited, Sanosuke," Kenshin grinned at him. Sano just grinned back at his friend and dazed over Megumi.

"She's beautiful, smart, and hates me…I love that!" He squealed and stopped. "I guess you are kind of happy too, Kenshin. You know with your partner?" Kenshin froze and blinked several times.

"Happy with Kaoru? The Kaichou? The nerd girl in the class? W-W-Why would you think I'm happy?" Kenshin almost yelled at him with a stuttered. Sanosuke made hand gestures that told the dude to calm down.

"Geez, Kenshin. From the way I see it, it seemed like you were gazing at Kaoru. But hey, maybe you were looking at Aoshi that way. However, we do all know that you aren't gay." Kenshin glared at him and wanted to say something else but he stopped.

Kaoru was right in front of him, and Kenshin wondered why her glasses were like sunglasses. You could barely see her eyes! "We got this book: Romeo and Cinderella. I wonder if that bastard is trying to torture the both of us…" She hissed. Kenshin looked at the book nervously. It sounded like a romance novel, filled with lots of hug and kisses.

"Kenshin!" He heard someone called him and saw Megumi making her way over here. She gave him a tight hug to the point where he couldn't breathe. "I want to be you, Kenshin! However, I had to be stuck with this guy!" She pointed out in disgust.

"Hey! That hurts my feeling!" Sanosuke said dramatically. Megumi just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we got the Robin Hood…I guess Saito-Sensei is making us do a romance novel if we are paired up with the opposite sex…" Kenshin wanted to nod, but Kaoru was already pulling him towards her desk.

He heard several girls talking about Kaoru, and he sighed tiredly. Of course those girls wanted to be his partner. Most of those girls asked him out last year and this year, but Kenshin always rejected the girls. He had no interest in the girls at the school.

"Kenshin? Kenshin? Kenshin!" He was finally what was going on when Kaoru snapped in front of his face. "Did you not listen to me? Saito-Sensei said we couldn't work on this project at school. The only way to do this project is to rehearse at someone's house."

"Why don't we do it at your house?" Kenshin suggested, and Kaoru thought for a moment. It seemed like she was going in some deep thinking process.

"Okay. Saito-Sensei said we can started reading it in class right now, so do you want us to like read it out loud or-" Kaoru stopped when Kenshin got into a seat and opened the book.

"Read it loud won't help me concentrate, so let's read by ourselves…" Kaoru just nodded and opened her book too. She scanned on every word and so far, she liked it so far! This was totally different from Romeo and Juliet! This book took place in the same time though, but it was different in characters. Romeo was a womanizer, and Cinderella was a girl who was very stubborn. They first met each other when Cinderella yelled at Romeo for cutting in line. There was line for paying, and Romeo just cut right in front of her-just like that. She yelled at him and told him to get out, but Romeo didn't budge. Cinderella slapped the prince across the face, and Romeo stared in shock. Yes…Kaoru liked the story so far. Cinderella reminded about herself. They seemed to have the same personality, and Kaoru could just relate to her.

* * *

><p>Misao was so glad she was lucky. It seemed like it was fate for Misao and Aoshi to be together. They were reading swan princess, and Misao was reading out loud. "Odette pulled Derek's hair in frustration that he had called her ugly. The parents of the little kid just smiled, thinking they were getting along just fined."<p>

"Misao, how are we going to do? I watched the movie of this, and Odette gets turned into a swan…I don't understand any of this! What if they are just more than two people involved in the scene? I don't get it!" Aoshi yelled in frustration. "I'm going to talk with that bastard right now!" He got up and left Misao.

* * *

><p>"Megumi, what do you think of me?" Sanosuke asked when he lifted his face from the book.<p>

Megumi just groaned and tried to get back into reading, but Sanosuke simply wouldn't leave her alone. "You want to know what I think of you? You want to know? Well I found you very annoying and stupid. Can I get back reading now?" She demanded.

Sanosuke just gave her the cocky grin, and Megumi felt her blood rushing to her face. She shook her head in frustration. "I love how you hate me," he said dreamily. Megumi felt her face finally burning.

"Y-You r-really are stupid!" She turned back into reading the book, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was on San-_Don't you think about him! Don't you think about him! Don't you think about-Aw! I am thinking about him!_

* * *

><p>The bell finally ranged, and Kaoru walked out of the school with Misao and Aoshi. "Aoshi, I'm sorry but can you-" He just nodded, and Kaoru smiled in thanks. She rushed off to her car and hopped in the seat. Kaoru put her key in the slot and started the car.<p>

She finally reached in front of Tokyo Dome City and parked her car. The girl rushed inside the dome and saw the light crews walking around everywhere. Kaoru pulled the glasses off when she saw a crew coming over to her. She handed the glasses towards her and started unfolding the braid as she walked towards her dressing room in the backstage.

"Is the guest stars here yet?" Kaoru asked as she took a seat. A makeup crew pulled out her kit and grabbed a hair straighten. She slide the device between locks of hair and kept doing the same routine.

"T.M Revolution is here already, BigBang isn't here yet, Nana Mizuki is coming, and Nami Tamaki is here as well! The other stars haven't arrived yet, so yeah…" The crew reported. Kaoru just nodded and closed her eyes. She was nervous. Was there anything else to add to that? Her stomach had butterflies in it, and she felt like she was going to puke in any minute.

"Take this outfit right now, Kaoru. After that, I need to apply some makeup on you." She took the outfit and started undressing her clothes. A T-shirt slid over skin and a pair of skinny jeans was pulled up. She placed the white and blue hoodie over the shirt, and the lady was done putting the make up on her.

"I'm ready…" Kaoru said with confidence. "I'll make this the best concert they ever been to!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it so far! :D If you guys are wondering about my other fanfiction story it is: Tenshi Guardian High<strong>

**Translation:**

**Busu- Ugly**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Bokken- Wood sword used for kenjustu (sword skil)**

**SOME NOTES HERE:**

Usually Shishio is the villian, and in every (almost) story, he is always portray evil. I wanted to do a change to his character by making him a big brother in the story! (I guess you guys didn't expect that D)

I also liked the idea of putting some real celebrities in the story, almost making it realistic I guess lol.

The story is half Kirian Revolution and Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, but also Rurouni Kenshin :]

I wanted a break from Tenshi Guardian High, but don't worry, I'll continue the story on but just not now. I'm kind of busy over the summer so I don't have that much to write.


	2. During the Concert

**Hi! This is the second chapter and I hope you guys review this story! This chapter was really fun to write since well I can't spoil it, can I? Well here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Aoshi!" Misao yelled as she locked her house. "Shishio, Yahiko, are you sure you guys aren't coming with us? I mean it will get us there faster since there isn't going to be as much cars. Besides, Aoshi's parents let him borrowed their van."<p>

Shishio thought for a moment and grabbed Yahiko by the hand. "If you say so…" He muttered on his breath. The three siblings made their way towards their childhood (Shishio's and Misao's) friend and slide into the car.

"Hey Aoshi!" Shishio greeted with smile. Aoshi returned the smile back and started the car. Misao was in the front seat, right next to Aoshi. She was blushing really hard, and Shishio couldn't help but burst into laughter. His little sister was always like that! However, he felt sorry for his sister. She fell in love with a man who seems to be dense enough to not know this girl likes him!

They reached at someone's house in 5 minutes, and Sanosuke came out with Sayo. Her arms were linked around Sanosuke's arm tightly, and Shishio waved hi towards them as they made way to the car. "Yo Sanosuke! I guessed you tame the peaceful girl today!" Sanosuke just grinned at him and took a seat at the back.

"Hey doesn't mean that I'm shy and quiet at times doesn't mean that I-" Sayo stopped and blushed furiously. "Never mind…"

Shishio looked over to Sanosuke, and he leaned towards Sanosuke. "Do you like her?" The guy whispered to the rooster boy.

"I like her as a sister, but it doesn't seem like that to her…" Shishio let out a soft chuckled.

"You got your eyes set on someone foxy, am I right?" Sanosuke gulped, and for the first time, Shishio saw the boy blushed really hard. Harder than Sayo, who was still blushing. "You got to be kidding…Who is it?"

"I doubt you know her! She's in the same class as me. How would you know her? You are a senior in high school already!" He hissed. Shishio just shook his head.

"I know almost everyone in your class, Sanosuke. You have to remember that I am the brother of Kaichou, or to be exact Kaoru. I'm also in student council, so I know almost every people in which class."

Sanosuke let out a groaned. "Student Council is pretty tough. I can't really see how you are related to Kaichou. She's so…"

"Nerdy?" Shishio finished for him. "Yes I know, but you have to look beyond the appearance. She is not what she is actually-"

"Shishio!" Yahiko interrupted him. He shot his older brother a look that said you are almost spilling the beans._ If Kaoru found about this, she's only going to kill you!_ "I-I-um…Can I talk to the rooster guy?"

"Who are you calling rooster?" Sanosuke barked at him. Yahiko slide his hands on his hair, trying to give him a clue that it was his hair.

"Oh forget it! Anyway, I got backstage passes to go see and hang out with Saya! She gave-"

"Yahiko!" Misao bellowed at him. She realized the two couples at the backseat stared at her like she was a psycho. They were the only two people in the car that didn't know who Saya was. "By _she, _he meant me. I ran to her on the street, and she kindly gave me nine backstage passes!" The two couple nodded.

The car finally stopped, and Megumi came running towards the car. She took a seat in the back and growled at Sanosuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to see the concert, duh!" He tried to make an imitation of Megumi's voice. She just rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore him.

Shishio's eyes raised, and Sanosuke knew from that look that his secret was revealed. "You better not say a word about this!" He hissed.

"Of course I won't, but you are crushing on a fox Sanosuke. I never thought you would like someone this feisty." Shishio admitted.

"Never thought what?" Sayo interject in the conversation.

"Nothing important, Sayo…" Sanosuke said calmly. The girl raised one of her eyes in suspicious but decided to drop it.

About five minutes later, Yumi and Kenshin came out of the house together. They walked towards the car, and Yumi immediately jumped on Shishio's lap. (Side note: Kenshin and Yumi aren't lovers or siblings! They are cousins.) "Hi my sweetheart!" She purred and laid her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hi Yumi," he said so softly that it could have made an angel just fall in love with him.

"Shishio…" She said under her breath and lifted her head for a kiss. He returned it passionately and closed his eyes. They were so under the heat that they forgot there was people in the car.

Yahiko left out a fake cough, getting the couple's attention back into the world. "Here's the pass everyone…" He muttered under his breath and gave each of the people a pass. When Aoshi finally got his, he started driving again. This time, it was towards Tokyo Dome City.

* * *

><p>Kaoru took a peek from the backstage and saw lines already at the front door. Well, she couldn't see them but she could hear them calling out her names in spirit! "OMG! This is the first concert I have ever done! How am I going to do? How am I going to do?" She muttered under her breath. No matter how many methods she used to calm herself down, it wouldn't work.<p>

The uneasiness in her stomach; the sweat dripping from her face; she didn't know what to do. She had a feeling something was going to happened, and she didn't like it a bit. Kaoru slowly paced back and forth in the back, trying to calm herself down-once again.

It took almost an hour for the whole crowd to finally get in. She knew it was about to time. About time to start the concert, but she felt like something was warning her to not to start at all.

However, she walked onto the stage nervously. Kaoru tried to make sure she didn't make herself looked like a fool, and she looked at the people's faces, one by one. Before she introduced herself, she let out a deep sigh. "Hi everyone!" She yelled in glee. The crowd roared back in excitement, and Kaoru finally felt relaxed. "I'm Saya, and I'm glad you guys are all here!"

Aoshi, Misao, Kenshin, Yahiko, Shishio, Yumi, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Sayo were all in the front seat. Kenshin stared at the celebrity before him. The girl had the same vibe as Kaoru, and she even sounded like her! Kenshin shook his head. _I have a task and that why I came along. Most likely those foolish creatures will appear and tried to-_Kenshin let out a deep breath. He wasn't going to let himself get caught off guard.

Music started playing, and the lights around the stadium dimmed. He saw Saya's sapphire eyes that glowed throughout the stadium, and he couldn't help but gazed at them. He knew those eyes were rare for a human being, and he knew it himself that this girl wasn't human at all.

_Darling, the dream worlds disappears, and the world starts to reveal itself._

_I can see you all confused, and I just want to reach my hand out. _

_But you will never turn your back to look at me._

_All I am to you is just a shadow that lies within your friends. When you stared at me, I looked like a strange and I hold onto your hands tightly._

_Why can't dreams be real?_

_Why can't you love me like you love her?_

_Why can't you look at me? She's dead…_

The girl sang with all in her hearts, and she kept singing. It seemed like the song took forever, but nobody minded it. The song was beautiful and so sad. The girl looked like she was expressing her feelings, but Kenshin knew that it just her being sad over the lyrics. The eyes told him almost everything he needed to know, and that is probably why the boss told him to go to that concert.

Kaoru noticed the redhead in the front seat and noticed him watching every moves of her. She hated this uneasiness. It was something she couldn't bear, especially jock head (AU name for Kenshin) looking all amused at her moves. Well, maybe not amuse but he watched her like she was his prey.

_Aren't the fireflies beautiful? I'm sure you would love them! _

_I'm just like the fireflies too, but you won't take a look at me,_

_I know I can't replace her, but I want you to at least return my feelings._

_Only my dreams can satisfied me since you won't do the same in real._

_It hurts so much, but I know we can never be together expecting in my dreams._

Kenshin looked around the stadium. He could feel the creatures even more closer, but he couldn't confirmed where they were. The creatures would most likely be in disguise, so that just made the job even more difficult.

Misao saw Kenshin looking around the stadium anxiously, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was worried about. She looked around the stadium and felt a shock ran through her body. _You can't be serious! Not now! _Misao nudged Aoshi in the arm. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, and Misao shot him a look.

"Danger is on the way!" She hissed at him. Aoshi's eyes risen, and he quickly looked around.

"I can't tell where they are!" He hissed back at Misao. Misao just nodded and grabbed pairs of shuriken out of her belt pockets. Aoshi pulled a dagger from his belt, and he started muttering a chant.

Misao suddenly realized who Kenshin was. He was putting up a defense aura around him! She glared at him, and Kenshin probably know who she is too. "Aoshi, hurry up!" Their presence is coming by closer, and I can feel it!"

_Kaoru, I'm sorry!_ Misao looked up at her and gave her a smile when they both made eye contacts. _I'm sorry, but I have to go do something right now…_ She got up from her seat and ducked down on the ground. Misao started crawling, not wanting to get yelled from the audience.

Kaoru continued on singing, but she was wondering why in the world is her sister crawling around the floor like a cockroach. The singer stopped when she heard a shriek came from the crowd, and Kaoru looked up. The only thing she saw was people's head lifting up to see why was someone screaming their head off. She gulped because she could see it clear. A man with an arm that was all demon-like sliced the guy's head off.

"It's a monster!" A person yelled. Before Kaoru knew it, the people in dome started heading out towards the exited door. She saw the monster shred the human fake skin off him, revealing the true being.

She saw Kenshin was still standing there, along with Misao and Aoshi. Three other creatures appeared and started lunging toward Kaoru. She grimaced and hopped down the stage. When the monsters were just closed enough, she released a protection barrier. The monsters were trying to get through the barrier, but Kaoru wouldn't budge. Misao threw the shuriken towards the monster and quickly backed away.

Aoshi threw his dagger across the floor and pulled out two twin kodachi. He started charging towards a monster and swung his sword around. The monster grabbed the sword's blade and threw it across the room. He grabbed Aoshi by the arm and started twisting it around.

Aoshi's eye widen and started screaming in pain when the monster quick him to the side.

"Aoshi!" Misao yelled and grabbed more shuriken from her belt. With that, she kept throwing them towards the monster and did a high kick in the air towards the monster. Misao quickly kneel towards Aoshi and grabbed his hands into hers.

Kenshin was staring at a monster. He pop the sword out if its sheath with his thumb and disappeared in thin air. Kaoru narrowed her eyes in confusion. Before she could focus on the battle, she crashed into the wall. The singer let out a scream as she hit against the solid rock.

A monster hurdled to her and grabbed her by the neck. Kaoru just to jerk away from him, but his grasps just tighten even more. "Where. Is. The. Sword." The monster hissed at her.

"W-Wh-at sword are you t-talking about?" Kaoru said weakly. She knew that she was going to die where she was standing. She knew that the monster will kill her after she spit the answer out. The only problem was that Kaoru didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about the ten swords that can give you power. I'm talking about the sword that can eliminate or turn a soul into a monster. The Soul of blades is what I'm talking about. I know that you know where it is, so don't play dumb with me, Sorceress!" Kaoru's eyes widen, and she tried to kick with all her might. The monster yelped in pain and finally let go.

The singer tried to gasp for air, but she knew it wasn't the best idea in the world. Kaoru started walking as fast as she could. She knew that there was more monsters in the dome city, so Shishio and Yahiko must have been fighting them. The girl kept running and running inside the walls. A long piece of wood would block her way, but she would go under or over it.

The monster was running after her, and she knew it. Kaoru heard the monster's footstep running towards her. Why did she had the powers to see through thing that people couldn't see? It's really not surprising that the monster wanted the Soul of blades and went to look for her. She also had the power of taking someone's memories, but the memories will always remain with her. Whatever the memories hold, she can feel the emotion and sometimes she expresses them out too.

"Get back here, Koishii!" Kaoru shivered when she heard the way he said her name. She kept running and winced when a glass shard stabbed her foot. Kaoru quickly pulled the shard out, not trying to yell in pain and kept running.

* * *

><p>Misao got up and pulled her primary weapon, kusarigama. She hold on to the chain and started swirling then sickle part over her head. The girl dashed towards a monster and whipped it forward. It created a large gash over the chest, and the monster snarled at her.<p>

The monster lunged towards her and landed a scratch on her face. Misao stared in shock and was about to stabbed the monster with her weapon. However, the monster reached there before her and pinned her down to the floor. He raised the weapon and made a stabbed for her body.

Misao froze and felt blood oozing out of her body in pain. She screamed as long as she could, and she saw Aoshi slowly lifting himself up. He lunged towards the monster, pushing him off of Misao.

They both wrestled, and Misao just stood there. She was going to use her kusarigama and stabbed the monster, but Aoshi sent her a meaningful look. The girl immediately knew what the look meant and sent him a caring look.

"Sorry Aoshi…" She muttered under her breath as she ran to Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Kenshin pulled back from the monster and slid his hand through the sword's tip. He licked the blood and glared at the monster. The monster chuckled evilly before he crossed his arms.<p>

"This is the Battousai the manslayer, am I right? You are as powerful as everyone's say. The red flaming hair tied up in a high ponytail and the amber gold slit eyes makes you really noticeable, you know?" The monster said.

Kenshin just bend his knees before he charged towards the monster again. The monster and Kenshin's sword clashed together, leaving sparks flying everyway. "Just shut up," he snapped at him.

The monster, once again, chuckled at the foolish statement. "Boy, do you think you can defeat me? I'm the ultimate monster of all, Cerberus. And don't mistaken me for the hideous dog with so many heads, okay?"

Kenshin put his sword back in the sheath and did a position. His hands were close to the sword, and he was waiting for the right time to pull it out. When the target made the first move, Kenshin did a counterattack and then hit the man with his sword on the flat part. He then did a side kick and stabbed the sword through the body. Blood started flying out, hitting Kenshin in the face. He closed his eyes so that none of the filthy blood would sting his eyes.

"That is what you get for messing with Battousai," he muttered on his breath. Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and felt the singer's presence running around. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was behind those walls. Her chi was blaring with power, and Kenshin use his god-like speed to crash into the walls. When he went through the walls, he saw the singer running. Most likely if people were being chased by a monster, they would have fears in their eyes. However, this girl didn't had fears at all. She looked determined, but what for?

The girl saw Kenshin and slowly backed away. "I know you want but I'm not going to help you find it!" She snapped at him.

Kenshin lifted his eyebrows up, wondering if she really did knew. Maybe it was kind of obvious, but who knows? The boss wanted him to kill the girl after he was done killing the monsters. Another question broke into his head. Why did the monsters wanted her? Why did his boss assigned him to kill the girls afterward? _She's going to be a witness so I can understand that…_He took a step towards her and saw the monster finally appeared.

"You bitch!" The monster yelled as raised his hand. Kaoru was about to put her defense guard up, but it was already too late. The monster cut Kaoru's face and kicked her as hard as he could. She slammed against the wall and tried to get up. However, her muscles were restraining her from doing so.

"Now you will tell me where it is, or else I'll kill you!" The hideous creature threatened her. Kaoru slowly rise her head and shook her head now. The monster become furious and was about to land an attack on her, but he was stopped by the redhead.

"Let go of her…" Kenshin said, his voice low and deep. The monster wanted to burst out laughing, but he didn't. He heard about this man in the rumors, but he never expected them to be true.

"B-B-Battousai?" The monster almost shrieked. Kaoru tried to keep her eyes opened to see Kenshin. He's Battousai…Kaoru couldn't believed it. There was no way that he was Battousai! Battousai was the strongest person and vampire living on Earth!

Kenshin didn't say anything and took a step towards the monster. "Let go of her, or I'll be the one that kills you." He snapped at him. His words sent ice towards both the monster and Kaoru.

She thought for a moment. _He doesn't know that I'm Kaoru. _With the warning, Kenshin swung his sword around with lightning speed. The monster collapse on the floor. His blood sprayed and some of them hit on Kaoru's face. She stared in disgust and looked up at Kenshin. He stared at her with his amber eyes that could slit anyone. His eyes use to be lavender, but Kaoru guessed that he just in his vampire mode.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him as she tried to stand up. The stubborn singer almost collapse on the floor, but she caught herself just in time.

"Why are the monsters chasing after you?" He finally asked. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, not knowing whether to answer or not. She never trusted this guy since they first met in middle school, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Why should I tell you?" Kenshin blinked several times and looked like he wanted to slap himself in the head.

"Why can't you be like everyone else?" He demanded. Kaoru lifted one of her eyebrows up in suspicious.

"What do you mean like everyone else?"

"Every time people hear the name Battousai and see Battousai, they all feel fear. When I demanded a question, the people can't help but speak the truth. But you are different." He explained, and Kaoru sighed tiredly.

"Let me repeat this: Why should I tell you, _Battousai,_" she asked indignantly. Kenshin looked down on her without having to lower his chin down.

"I need to know since I work under an organization: Choshu. I do what I have to do."

"Which is…?"

"Eliminating demons and eliminating people that will cause trouble." He stopped for a moment before he continued on. "I have to know why the demons are roaming around the city, causing trouble. Along with some people, but not much.

"And for some apparent reason, they came after you. Why is that?" He glared at her, and Kaoru gulped. This Battousai was different from Kenshin. At school, Kenshin is a person that is happy-go-lucky all the time. But when it comes to his vampire mode, he is all serious and dangerous.

"I-I'm not telling you!" Kaoru snapped at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Why don't you go do some research on your own-you know?" Before she knew it, Kenshin grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the other side of the wall.

"I need to know-_now. _I need to know why they came after you! It wouldn't made sense if they just attack randomly in the blue!" Kenshin yelled at her. "If you tell me, I won't have to kill you…" Kaoru blinked several times, and Kenshin realized what he just said. He cursed himself for the statement he just said. _It was his order to go and kill the singer so there won't be any witnesses. _

"Kill me at this spot then. I don't have to tell you anything because it's my secret," the girl replied. Kenshin glared at her and wrapped his hands around her soft neck.

"You-" He stopped when he saw a girl staring at the two of them.

"What are you doing to her Kenshin?" Misao yelled as she ran towards them. She pushed Kenshin away and went in front of Kaoru. "If you are trying to hurt her, I'll swear I'll kill you!" She warned and pulled her weapon even closer. "What is up with the killing threats?" Kaoru mumbled.

"Get out of the way, Misao," Kenshin said coldly. Misao just shook her head with a determination look.

"No Kenshin. I won't allow you to hurt her." She replied calmly.

"You don't even know this singer, so why would you protect her?"

"Because I want, and I do know her, Kenshin. Saya and I are like sisters." Misao answered calmly before she took a look at Kaoru.

Kenshin glared at the two girls before he put his sword back in his sheath and walked away silently into the dark. He saw Aoshi on the floor laying, but he wasn't dead. The guy was just exhausted, and Kenshin threw something at the guy.

Aoshi picked up the object he threw and realized it was bandages. He was going to say thanks to the redhead, but he disappeared before he had the chance to. "Aoshi!" The guy turned around and saw Misao dragging Kaoru. Her arm were over Misao's neck, and Kaoru flashed a weak smile towards Aoshi. His eyes squinted when he saw a trail of red follow her foot.

"Did Kenshin came out the same way you guys did?" Misao and Kaoru nodded at the same time. He realized why he gave the bandages towards him. "Kaoru, may I see your foot?" Aoshi asked politely. Kaoru just sat down and laid her legs on Misao's lap. He examined her foot and saw gushes of blood still coming out.

"Misao, can you make Kaoru stay still? I'm afraid she is going to try to jerk away from me when I put this bandage on. And Kaoru, it's going to probably sting a lot." He warned as he place the bandage firmly on top of the wound. Kaoru winced at the pain.

"Kaoru, stay still…" Misao said softly. The three couples heard a door opened, and they found Shishio and Yahiko running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" The two brothers asked in unison. All of the three nodded, and Yahiko's eyes popped out.

"What happened to you, Kaoru?"

"I stepped on a glass shard…" She said, embarrassed by the fact that it is true. At any moment, Kaoru thought her little brother was going to laugh his head off but he didn't. He just stared in guilt, which was surprisingly the first time he ever showed her that expression.

"Don't worry, both of you," Aoshi spoke up. "She's going to be fine as long she doesn't put pressure on it." He was finally done dressing her wound and got up. "Is Megumi, Sayo, Sanosuke, and Yumi still here?"

"They all left already in a taxi," Shishio answered. "Why don't we all go back home? I think we already do too much here…" All of them agreed and started heading back towards the van.

* * *

><p>On top of a roof, a person with red flaming hair was looking down at the downtown. The lights were beautiful, but the guy didn't paid attention. He heard footsteps behind him, and Kenshin turned around.<p>

"Boss," he bowed down. The boss gave him a smile before he walked over to where Kenshin was.

"Did you accomplish the tasks, Himura?" He questioned the young boy. The boss saw him tense up a little.

"I accomplish 80% of the task, Katsura…" The boss sighed, shaking is head in disapproval.

"I put a lot of faith in you, Himura. I put a lot of faith for you to accomplish the task completely without mistakes. What could you have left the 20% open?" Katsura, his boss, looked over to Kenshin. He saw Kenshin wasn't upset but frustrated.

"The singer, Saya, knows something I don't. She knows why the demons and monsters are roaming around the city. I demanded her to give up the answers, but she wouldn't budge to say it. I even threaten to kill her, but she still didn't." Katsura raised his eyebrows. Suddenly an hypothesis hit his head, and he grabbed Kenshin's arm.

"I need you to track that girl down, okay? We need to know every detail there is, so we can make the world safe. I'm asking this to you, Kenshin. Not as Battousai, but as you. You need to get the Soul of Blades so you can become the strongest of the strongest. I know you already are, but you need to be stronger than you really are. We are counting on you, Kenshin. We need to kill anyone that has the ability to threaten this organization." Kenshin just nodded and bowed before his leader. He started walking down the stairs and looked up at the sky. There were millions of stars today, and Kenshin felt the cold ice wrapped around his heart started to melt.

"I'll go search for a prey along the street to drink blood off of…" He muttered under his breath as he walked the endless road of stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! :D <strong>

**Translation:**

**Shuriken- a throwing dart weapon (in the anime, you see that Misao always use it alot. It's almost like daggers)**

**Kodachi- Twin blades that are Aoshi's primary sword use**

**Kusarigama- A weapon that has a sickle attached to a chain (If you watch Inuyasha, you will probably know what I'm talking about. Sango's little brother weapon is a Kusarigama)**

**Choshu- A clan that Kenshin was in when he was Battousai in the Bakumastu (The leader was Katsura Kogara)**

**A/N [AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**I got some notes! Hurray! Okay, so the fanfiction is like combined with many animes that I don't want to list now. Well anyway, I got some part of the stories by others that inspired me to a story like this! :] I'm going to put the stories that inspired me on the next chapter. I know the first chapter had a different feeling then this chapter and sorry for that! D: And yes, Kenshin is a vampire and Kaoru is a sorceress kind of. Well I hope you guys like this chapter! And if you guys are hook readers on Tenshi Guardian High, I won't be working on it for a while, but I'm still writing the story though! Stay tune and review please! ^^  
><strong>


	3. A Perfect Normal Day

**Third Chapter is here, and I'm glad you guys review it! :]**

**Disclaimer (Forgot to be put on the other chapters): I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor will I ever do. =_= I'm just a person that makes the characters all jacked up in my story. But hey :] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kaoru groaned as she walked down from the stairs. "Why do we have such a big house?" She protested under her breath. The girl took a look at her foot, forgetting the warning on not to put too much stress on it.<p>

"Kaoru!" She heard her mom yelled. Shishio and Yahiko were in the living room watching football, while Misao was in the kitchen with their mother. "Hi Kaoru!" Her mother embraced her. "I heard something terrible happened during the concert!"

"Some monsters interrupted my first concert, and they told me they wanted to find the Soul of Blades…" She saw her mom's mouth hanged open and blinked back a few tears.

"Those damn creatures!" Her mother cursed. "They wouldn't stop at anything just to get those blades. Kaoru, you have a rare ability that none of your siblings have. You must take care of it, okay-my daughter?" Her mother gave a smile that made Kaoru light up.

"Yes, I will-Mom," the girl replied softly. She made her way towards the living room and hopped onto a seat next to Yahiko.

Misao placed her hands over her mom. The mom looked curiously over to her, and she saw her eyes filled with confidence.

"Don't worry, Mom. Aoshi, Shishio, Yahiko, and I will take care of her." Misao said with pride. "But…" Her voice started trailing off. "The ability that she has…Did she inherited from Father?" Misao carefully asked.

Her mother looked like she wanted to blow up and break anything in the house. However, the mother just sighed tiredly. "I wish I can say no, but I can't." Misao just nodded and went over to refrigerator to pour some orange juice. "Misao!" Her mother caught her attention again. "How is your wound doing?"

The girl blinked several times and realized what she meant. Without conscious, Misao lifted her hand to touch the band-aid. She flinched back in the pain and bit back a scream. "It still hurts and stings…It probably the second time where I ever got a monster to land a scratch on me…"

Her mother, once again, sighed and walked over to the living room. Shishio and Yahiko were arguing who was going to win. "The Jets are going to win, and you can deny it! It would be impossible for the Whales to win in less than an hour!" Yahiko pointed out angrily.

"The Whales will make it in time! Once they do, I'm going to kick your ass to tell you that I was right! Plus don't you mean_ 'you can't deny it?" _" Shishio yelled at him.

"Now! Now!" The mother of the two interjected. "You both need to calm down and enjoyed the game." She said as calm as an angel.

"Mom, those two don't know the definition of calm," Kaoru muttered on her breath. "What?" Shishio and Yahiko yelled at Kaoru. She just chuckled away evilly and turned her attention back to the game. "You Busu! I'm going to kick you!" With that warning, Yahiko kick the one place he shouldn't have kick.

Kaoru yelped loudly in pain and took a look at foot. "Yahiko! Don't kick me there! That is the same place where I got stabbed!" She blinked a few tears back and glared at Yahiko.

"Geez, no need to get work on it!" Yahiko mumbled under his breath. Kaoru could still hear it anyway and started cracking her knuckles.

"Say that one more-Yahiko!" She said sweetly but creepy. Yahiko's eyes rise and he screamed in fear.

"No!" He yelped and tried his best to get away from Kaoru. She had his leg firmed against her hand and was pulling him towards her.

"Kaoru!" Her mother said in a snapped, and Kaoru immediately let go.

"Mom-," she protested. But was interrupted by her mom's glare.

"Just let me relax without hearing the two of you arguing for once!" Kaoru sent a guilt look towards her mom. Misao came into the living room and hopped the seat next to Kaoru.

"If you wondering where I am, I'm going to be next door," the sister whispered.

Kaoru grinned and saw Misao blushing. "Aoshi's house or the Geezer's house?"

"It's Aoshi's house of course!" She hissed at her and went to the front door [Side note: Yes, she took a shower, okay?]

"Misao!" Her mom yelled. Kaoru shook her head, which cause the middle age woman to know she wasn't going to where she thought she was.

"I can go do the errands for you," her daughter suggested. The woman smiled and handed her a piece of paper.

"These are all the things I want you to buy! Why don't you bring Yahiko along?" The two siblings and mother stared at Yahiko. Yahiko looked at the three of them and wished he wasn't the center of attention now.

"That would be great!" Kaoru flashed a toothy grin and glared at Yahiko. "Go take a shower now," she commanded. Yahiko snarled at her before he walked over to his (room is on first floor) and pulled some stuff out of his drawer.

Kaoru carefully marched up the stairs and groaned loudly. "Why am I so stupid! Stepping on a piece of glass shard!" She grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room.

The girl walked downstairs and saw Yahiko already dressed up. His hair was spiked up as usual, and he seemed to be ready. The boy grabbed his hoodie from the closet and placed the gray cloth over him.

"Are you ready, Busu?" He asked with an irritate tone.

"Hold on!" She cried as she went over to her mom. "Can I try on those contacts that you order last week?"

"Well, sure honey…Um…What are you asking me? It's your contacts," the mother said as she picked up the remote. "You don't mind if I change the channel-honey?"

Shishio just shrugged his shoulders, giving the mother an answer "yes". She started flipping the channels, and Kaoru groaned. "Don't you have something to do, Sis?" Shishio gave a reminder grin, and Kaoru blushed.

"Bye!" She waved to them and grabbed her contacts off the sink in the bathroom. With one contact lens on her finger, Kaoru carefully place it over her eyes and blinked several time. It sting a little on her eyes but she could deal with it.

When Kaoru finally got the other contact lens in the other eye, she stared at herself in the mirror. The only thing she could see in her eyes was gray, replacing the sapphire orbs that were masked.

She went to the front porch and grabbed Yahiko's hand. "Let go of me!" He struggled, and Kaoru just smiled.

"I'm not letting the chances of you walking out from this, okay? I bet you want to go see Tsubame!" Just one name caused Yahiko to blush as hard as an apple.

"You idiot!" He growled and jerked away from his sister. "C-Can we not talk about her and go inside the car?" He staggered his way to the car, while his sister just laughed.

"Okay, okay…" She said as she pushed the key into the engine. "I just hope you guys are going out now…" Kaoru muttered on the last part, but Yahiko could hear it very clearly.

"We are only ten years old, and we are never going to go out!" Yahiko protested. Kaoru just chuckled evilly and sent him a prideful look.

"Sure you won't, Yahiko…Sure you won't!" She repeated evilly, and Yahiko gulped loudly. He had a bad feeling that Kaoru was planning up to no good.

* * *

><p>"Eerggh! Damn it! He's late again!" Sanosuke cursed under his breath. "I have to know what happened yesterday!" Suddenly Kenshin was there, his hair tied lowly. "There you are Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled in glee as he jumped from his seat.<p>

"Dude, you are acting like we never got to see each other." Kenshin said as he sat on the seat across from his best friend. "What's up?" He asked as he picked up a menu book.

"What's up? You dare say what's up?" Sanosuke asked in suspicious. "Kenshin, there was a person that slit someone's head off, and you didn't come with us in the taxi!" He almost yelled.

Kenshin shot a look towards Sanosuke that said to calm down. "I had other things to do…"

"With a person on the lose?" Kenshin didn't look into his eyes. He was afraid if his friend found out that he was Battousai, he would- "Kenshin, didn't your mommy warn you that a demon will run lose on the street out night?" Sanosuke demanded. Kenshin lifted his head, confused by Sano's word.

"I doubt that, Sanosuke." His best friend snickered that had an "of course" tone.

"Well the demon only has been around four years…" Sanosuke muttered on his breath. Kenshin felt his heart stopped, knowing where this conversation may lead up too.

"W-Who are you talking about?" Kenshin hesitated but the question already came out. There was no turning back for the answer now…

"Battousai the manslayer-Idiot! You know that everyone fears him at night. Some people even dared to walk around at night, thinking that Battousai is just a rumor!" Sanosuke looked pretty gusto, and Kenshin gulped, his throat dry.

"Some die, some don't, some people believe he is doing this for justice. But do you wanna what I think?" Sano questioned. Kenshin was going to say something, but Sano beat him to that. "I think he's a guy trying to be superman!" He snickered under his breath.

"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked. He realized the squeak and shook his head. "Why would you think that? He's doing that so we can live for a better country! There are demons, monsters, and-," he stopped. He was spitting out the truth, and Sanosuke raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Don't tell me you look up to him too! That guy is cold and heartless. I meant him one time, and he almost took my life!" A flashback went back into Kenshin's head. He remembered the rooster guy, age 13, walking around the city with no fear. _There is no time for flashback!_

"Okay, can we get back on why you invited me here? 'Cause I know you didn't invite me to see I was okay- you know." Sanosuke smiled like a moron.

"You really understand dude…You really do…Well anyone, what did you think of her?"

"Who?" Kenshin asked as his eyes scanned the menu around.

"You know who I'm talking about! Saya!" Sanosuke said.

"Oh her. I guess she was okay…" Kenshin lied. A waitress came towards them, and Sanosuke whistled at her. "Can I get this noodle here?" The lady peeked over to the menu book and nodded as she jotted down the books. She firmly took the book and left in silence

"Kenshin, did you realized who that was?" Sanosuke nudged at him. His best friend cocked his head. "Th-I-I can't believe she works here! This is my favorite restaurant now!"

His friend snickered and grinned at him like a fool. "I guess you are going to try your best to hit on her, EH?" Sanosuke just nodded in pleased.

"She's such a beauty. Why didn't she tell me she worked here?" Sano asked, dazed off into his dream.

"Probably so she doesn't have to look at your rooster hair," Kenshin guessed. He received a glared from his friend, and Kenshin just laughed. "Sano, you know that I'm just kidding! But I can't see what you see in her…"

This time it was Sanosuke snickering and laughing at the same time. "Says the guy that gazed into the nerd of the school!" Kenshin felt his cheek flaring and was about to protest at him, but Megumi came back with Kenshin's noodle. She set it on the table and walked away.

"Did you see that! She's like a model when she w-walks! I wonder why she doesn't like me like Sayo…." He wondered out loud.

"Because Sanosuke, you are a guy who flirts with every girl. And there are type of girls that don't like that," Kenshin said as he blew on the steamy noodle.

"Says the guy that is the biggest womanizer in the school! You have girls confess their heart out, and you reject them. AND you flirt with them. 'There are types of girls that don't like that,'" Sanosuke repeated with an imitation of Kenshin's voice.

Megumi came back with a tray with filled with fry rice and set it firmly on the table. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" She asked indignantly.

"I would like to drink y-"

"I would like to have a taro smoothie," Kenshin interrupted Sanosuke. His friend sent him a deathful glare, and Kenshin just stuck his tongue out in a childish way.

"Sorry rooster boy but they don't serve a drink call, 'Megumi'. So pick up another drink, or I'll give you the same as Kenshin." Megumi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just give me the same as Kenshin…" Sanosuke muttered under his breath in disappointment. When Megumi walked away, Kenshin heard Sanosuke cursing. The redhead boy ignored his friend when he finally cursed about _him _and started eating his noodle.

"_I hate you Kenshin! I hate you Kenshin! You always ruin my chance with her! God damn it! You always fuckin make me look like a fool! I'm going to break your neck when I have the chance too!" _Kenshin just burst out laughing.

"You are hilarious, Sanosuke! You are hilarious!" Kenshin said as he wiped a tear away from laughter. "Anyway, do you think we can win against the panthers on Monday?" He said, turning the conversation on football.

"Well of course we are going to win, Kenshin! You are the best football player in the school. That's why you are quarterback!" Sanosuke complimented him as he dig into his fry rice. "Soo good!" He said in amazement and kept chopping the food down.

Kenshin gave him the best smile he could have given to anyone. A bell rang when the entrance door opened, and Kenshin turned to see who it was. There, he found his mouth hanging opened and closed it immediately. "Yahiko!" The redhead yelled to the boy and grabbed his ear. "You stole that hoodie from me! I remember you stole it, but why is it shrunk-never mind!" Kenshin said. He was irritated by the fact that a little fly just stole it. It was his favorite hoodie as well!

"Sorry Kenshin, but I really liked this hoodie," Yahiko confessed and saw Kenshin glaring at him.

"I also liked the hoodie!" He yelled at the little boy. Suddenly the teenager forgot he was in the café and snarled at the little boy. "Why are you here anyway?" The teenager hissed.

"I have to run errands with my-my um…friend…" He said with caution. Kenshin nodded and sighed.

"Hey it's little raccoon!" Sanosuke blurted out. Yahiko felt his one of his blood vessels popped and glared at the rooster guy. "Awww! The little kid is mad! That is just soo adorable!" The teenager said with a snickered.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Kid!" Yahiko screamed and struggled to punch Sanosuke, but Kenshin pushed him away from his friend.

The door bell rang again, and another person came in. The person lifted her head up, and Kenshin saw something that seems recognizable. She didn't look exactly like Saya but she looked relative to her. Her hair was like raven black silk with sky blue highlights. The eyes of her was gray, and Kenshin knew those were contacts but they were still beautiful.

"Ka-," Yahiko was about to yelled, but the girl punched him the head.

"Yahiko, did you get the stuff yet or not?" She asked and noticed that the redhead was looking at her. "I'll go get it myself!" She groaned and stomped her way to the cashier.

"Yahiko, who is that?" Kenshin asked. He saw that the questioned pinned Yahiko's heart and saw the boy looking all over the room. "Who is she?" Kenshin repeated again, more softly.

"She's-um-Nori! She's Nori!" Yahiko said bluntly. "Nori is my-um-sister's-I mean-Kaoru's best friend. She doesn't live around here." Yahiko explained. For some reason, Kenshin didn't buy it. The way the little boy stuttered just made him assumed he was lying. Also he felt this chi before, and he couldn't wrap his fingers around it.

"Oh okay…" He heard Sanosuke, once again, snickering behind him.

"Kenshin is crushing on someone!" Sanosuke said with a tease.

"I am not!" Kenshin protested. "I was just wondering who she was-okay?" Sanosuke nodded, but Kenshin knew Sano wouldn't him at all.

"Sure you were, Kenshin." The redhead clenched his fist and slumped down on the chair. If only his friend knew that he was speaking the truth, it would make his life better. "Well, at least you are crushing on a babe and not a nerd!" Kenshin's ear twitched and he couldn't help but lifted his eyebrows up. "What?" Kenshin almost yelled, and he swiftly got up from his seat. "Who said I was crushing on that girl, and who said I was crushing on a nerd?"

"Which nerd are you guys talking about?" Yahiko interject, and he saw the rooster guy grinning like a fool.

"Your sis', Kaoru," the rooster guy said.

"Oh that nerd! _Pssh! _That girl isn't worth it, Kenshin. I'll tell you this since she wouldn't bark at me: the girl is beyond your league." Kenshin pulled back from Yahiko and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about? And I don't like her okay! How many times do I have to say that?" Kenshin protested, and Yahiko just smiled.

"Don't worry, Kenshin. I can keep your secret! But just pay me five bucks." The little kid placed his hands out, waiting for the money.

"Look kid, I told you that I don't have a crush on your ugly sister!" Kenshin poked his finger into Yahiko's chest and snarled at him. "And I'm not going to pay five bucks for something that isn't true!" He resumed eating into his noodle.

"Yahiko, let's go!" The girl said. Yahiko quickly rushed by her side and carry the coffee cup. "What shop do we have to go to?"

The little boy quickly grabbed the paper from his pocket and scanned through it. "We have to go to the supermarket! It seems like Mom is making ka tieu today!" Yahiko exclaimed with such glee.

Kaoru's eyes widen and couldn't help but squeal in gusto. "Yes! I can't wait to eat! Mom always makes the best noodles!" She exclaimed and quickly pulled Yahiko to run towards the store.

* * *

><p>The two siblings arrived home, hands filled with grocery bags. "We're home!" Kaoru's voice sang throughout the hallway. They both settled the bags on the table and went outside to the back porch.<p>

"Mom, I have something to tell you!" Kaoru called over to her. Her mother looked over to Kaoru curiously. "I have an f-fr-friend-," she struggled to the word out and saw her mother cocked her head in confusion. "Well, yeah. Our teacher assigned partners to people and so I got stuck with this redhead dude, and we can't work on it in class. He said that he's coming over to today, so can he? It's for a project, Mom!" Kaoru begged on her knees dramatically.

The mother had little sweat drops forming and looked over to Misao. She saw her youngest daughter grinning like an idiot and punched Yahiko in the head when he whispered something in her ear.

"Um sure, Honey. Just don't do anything that is explicit…" Her mother muttered on the last part. When she looked up at Kaoru, the only thing she could find on her face was shock. Just pure shock that was over her face.

"M-Mom!" She yelled, embarrassed by her statement. "I-I would never do that with that redhead, ignorant guy!" Kaoru sent a deathful glare towards all of her family members that were smirking at her and shut the door behind her. She marched towards upstairs and slide to her room. There, Kaoru tugged the fake highlights off and put the contacts back in the case. There wasn't any prescription in the lens (the same with her glasses as well).

The girl grabbed her glasses and placed them over her eyes. It was around five in the afternoon, and that means in one hour Kenshin would be here. Suddenly the words of her mother repeated in her head. _Just don't do anything that is explicit. _Kaoru cursed and punched the mirror. _Why would Mother think like that? I-I would never do such things! _

An hour later, as Kaoru looked at the window, she realized someone's car was in front of the house. It was unfamiliar but familiar in a way. She then saw him there. Kaoru remembered seeing him at the café today, but she didn't really pay attention. Now that she did, she felt something cold rushing through her bloods. It was really hard to forget what happened last night. His eyes were amber that time and could blind anyone' eyes. It sent a shiver down her spine, and Kaoru tried to slap herself not to think about it. _How am I going to work on the project now?_

The eyes of Kenshin weren't amber like last time; they were pure lavender that enriched the calmness, nice, and handsomeness of-_wait…did I just think of him handsome? Oh no, Kaoru, snap yourself out of this! You are being seduced by him._ Kaoru shook her head furiously and took a deep breath. She walked over to her balcony and leaned over it.

"Kenshin!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He quickly looked towards the side of the house and saw Kaoru. He walked towards the side of the house, and Kaoru told him to climb the stepping stones.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Kenshin muttered under his breath, but he still did it. As he placed his hand and foot each stepping stone, it brought him even closer to the balcony. Once he put his hand on the balcony, Kaoru pulled him up with all her strength.

Kenshin noticed that Kaoru immediately jerk away from him and was shivering in fear. "Hey Kaoru, you okay?" He asked with concerns. She looked up at him with-um-glasses.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. We should start working on the project now…" She said shaky and stepped into the room. When Kenshin stepped his foot into the room, his eyes opened wide. The room was really huge, but it wasn't really that big surprise that the room would be large since the place is a mansion.

"Nice-um-room you got?" Kenshin complimented unsurely. Kaoru shot him a glare and threw a hello kitty plush at him.

"One word about how this room is, and I'll hurt you!" She hoarsely threatens. Kenshin flashed her cocky grin, and Kaoru sent him one last meaningful look. "Let's to get the project, shall we?" She went over to her drawer and grabbed the book of it. Kenshin sat down on a chair, and Kaoru took the opposite seat in front of him.

"What chapter did you get?" Kenshin asked as he randomly flipped the pages.

"I'm still on chapter one…" Kaoru muttered under her breath. Because of the concert (which was kind of a waste in a way), she didn't get to read the book. "What about you?" She asked.

Kenshin lifted his eyes from the book to look at Kaoru. "I'm already done with the book," he said softly. Kaoru's eyes flipped out, and she swiftly jumped from her seat.

"You what?" She yelled at him. "But you were-!"

"I was what?"

_You were killing monsters, one by one at night. Most likely you would be tired! _Kaoru wanted to say that to him, but he didn't know that she was Saya. It was really great that she was a person who would think before do. "_He's Battousai, remember? The strongest being on Earth that is living_." A thought snapped into her mind, and Kaoru bit her lips from yelling at herself. Of course! Why did she forget?

"You were at Saya's concert, right?" Kaoru continued differently.

"Yeah I was…" His face darkening for a second. She could have sworn she saw amber specks in the lavender eyes, but sorceresses don't have the greatest eye sights.

"Sorry, did something bad happen over there?" _Like I didn't know._

"It doesn't really matter, does it? We have to get back on the story. Anyway, here are some notes that I jotted down along the way. The one with the stars are the one that is really important, and we _have _to do a scene in it. No choice…" Kenshin handed her a couple of papers, and Kaoru examined it.

"These are really well written. I guess you take pride in your work, huh?" Kaoru said, amused. She saw Kenshin giving her a cocky grin; the grin that she hated the most.

"I take pride in anything, Kaoru. Well, anyway, if you looked at this here, we are going to have to need a lot of props and some people to act out with us. Saito-Sensei said it was okay to use 'extras' in the scene we choose."

"Was the book good?" Kaoru asked. She saw Kenshin stopped for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it was. Anyway, back on topic. Cinderella is in line, waiting to get some toasty bread, and all the sudden, Romeo comes in. From there, the young couples are arguing and the conclusion comes with Cinderella giving Romeo the bitch slap…How are we going to do that?" He asked. Kaoru frowned in frustration and shook her head with disapproval.

"We are going to have to go back in the book and copy the dialogue, stupid!" She yelled as she grabbed two highlighters from the table. The girl tossed the boy one and turned her attention on the book.

"Kaoru!" She heard her sister yelled, and the door flew opened. Once Misao saw Kenshin in the room, her gleeful face turned into a grimaced one. "What are you doing here?" She asked but not in a mean way. It was more like a flat tone.

"Misao, I already told you remember?" Kaoru reminded her. Misao made an oh before she headed out the door. She was probably embarrassed right now, but Kaoru can deal with her later.

They finally highlighted their dialogues, and they were ready to begin. Kenshin, purposely, went in front of Kaoru. Kaoru, supposedly, got mad and pushed him out of the line.

_"Sir, please don't cut in me! I have errands to finish in less than a ten minutes. I can not afford someone like you to get me in trouble!"_ Kaoru recited from the book. Kenshin gave her a smirk, which made Kaoru's blood boil. _"Y-Y-Don't send me that look! It's th_e _disgusting!"_ She yelled with passion.

"Do you not know who I am?" Kenshin's voice, this time, angry. The smirk that was once on his face turned into a scowled. "I'm Romeo, the prince of-"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Kaoru interrupted him. "Y-You aren't the prince of M-Mangoes?" She cocked her head towards the book to see if the words weren't messing with her mind.

"Kaoru, its Montagues, not mangoes…Let's repeat it from the start!" Kenshin said out loud. It was like that the almost the whole evening until they were called to go down to the kitchen. "Thank Ms. Kamiya for allowing me to stay here," Kenshin said with unusually polite tone. Kaoru's mother just smiled at him before she asked him if he wanted any meatballs or shrimps in his noodle soup.

Kaoru turned on the T.V. and froze at her spot. She gulped nervously at the monster that was on the news. The monster was in disguise, but she can see the eyes of his. The eyes weren't what humans would have.

"Koishii, where is the Soul of Blades?" The monster asked, and Kaoru backed up. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them up. The monster wasn't even on T.V. It was just a lady talking about this week's weather. _The monster on T.V. and the message seemed real. _Kaoru felt her legs getting weaker, but she tried her best to ignore it. When she walked in the kitchen, she heard and saw that Kenshin and Shishio were talking the school's football team.

Misao quickly tried to eat her noodles really quickly, and Kaoru knew why. It was really obvious, wasn't it? She was going to see her one and beloved, Aoshi. Sometimes, just seeing Misao in love made Kaoru sick to her stomach.

The phone ranged all the suddenly, and Kaoru made a grabbed for it. "Hello? This is the Kamiya's residence." There a little moment of silence, and Kaoru was about to hang up until someone finally spoke up.

"_Is Saya there?" _Kaoru couldn't help but cock her head.

"Um…Who would this be?" There was another silence for a few seconds.

"_This is Seta Sojiro," _she heard the boy squeaked.

"Wait is _the _Seta Sojiro? Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Well, why would I? Anyway, I'm here." Kaoru said.

"_Saya?"_ Sojiro asked. Kaoru was about to nodded, but she then remembered that she was talking on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here," Kaoru spoke lower and softer. She could feel Kenshin just staring at her, probably wondering what's going on. "What do you want?"

Sojiro let out a sigh of relief on the other line. "Saya, I got some really good news! You are starring in the new drama series, Dark Moon! The part you got is: Natsu, the actress leading role! The manager wants to see everyone at this place," he informed. "So you probably might need to write this down…"

Kaoru told him to hold on and softly put the phone on something. She rushed over a desk drawer and pulled out a pen and a paper. After that, Kaoru went back to the phone and held the phone between her head and shoulder. "What's the address?" Sojiro told her the address slowly and repeated the address once more to see if she got it. They both hanged up, and Kaoru stuffed the paper in her pocket. When she finally sat down the paper, she couldn't help but laugh in joy. She's got a leading role for the first time! Not the antagonist leading role, but the protagonist leading role!

"What's up with her?" Kenshin whispered over to Shishio. Her brother took a look at her before he whispered back. Kenshin frowned and let out an okay before he resumed eating his noodle.

Her mother came out inside and had another bowl her hands. She put the noodles in front of Kaoru and left to go get another bowl. "Mom!" Ms. Kamiya took a look at her daughter, who was awfully excited right now. "I got some great news, but I can't say it right here…" Ms. Kamiya finally catch up to what she was saying and sent her a wink.

"You can tell me later, okay?" The mom said sweetly before she went outside.

The two teens were finally done and headed back upstairs, once again, to rehearse. "Kaoru, what happened to your foot?" Kenshin asked out of the blue.

"I stepped into a glass shard. It's no big deal…" Kaoru winced again when she put too much pressure on the little foot.

"Stupid," she could hear Kenshin muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Kaoru snapped at him angrily.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk that made Kaoru's blood boil. "How long have you had the bandage on?"

"Since yesterday…" Kaoru said with a grumble.

"You probably want to redress it. I'll go downstairs to see if you guys got any-"

"I have some in that drawer over there," the girl pointed. Kenshin nodded and head over to the drawer she was talking about. With one tug, there was a box filled with bandages, and Kenshin firmly grabbed one. "Hey Kenshin, why are you suddenly just caring?" He looked over to her and fell his eyes to her glasses. "Usually, you would pick on me, laugh at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the school, and get angry with me all the time…." Kaoru's voice trailed off softly.

Kenshin gave no reply to her and tugged on the bandage that was around her foot. He felt Kaoru tensed a little and looked at her. Suddenly he felt something triggering him, and he had the urge of reaching out to her glasses. However, Kenshin restricted himself to do that. Everyone wanted to know how she looked like. The glasses were too thick and too big on her face. The lenses were like sunglasses lens, but it was too dark to see through.

The old bandage was finally off, and Kenshin examined the wound. He wasn't too bad, but it was pretty ugly. The wound was starting to get purple, and Kenshin started dressing the foot.

"There it's all finished…" Kenshin said and took a look at Karou's foot more time. Then he lifted his face up to her face and felt something burning in him furiously. _I hate those glasses! I want to see how she really looks like! Yahiko said something that made me confused. She was out of my league? That was stupid because Kaoru is a nerd. It should have been the other way around!_

"Kenshin, if you dare take my glasses off, I will swear I will break bones!" The girl threatens him.

"It's like you read my mind!" He said with a fake lively tone to it. "But I could care less about the threat. You cannot threaten me because if you do, you will get an F on the project." His voice was very cold, and Kenshin knew that it ran through her spine like poison. All the sudden, the boy reached out to Kaoru pinned her down to the floor. _What am I doing! _The only thing on his mind was the glasses. He knew he felt this chi at the restaurant and yesterday.

"Kenshin, hands off of me!" Kaoru struggle to get away from him, but Kenshin had a very strong hold of her. There were little specks of amber in his lavender eyes, and the eyes seem to be manipulating her. His hands were softly touching her cheeks and ran up to where the glass was. "K-Kenshin, please let go of me!" She demanded, voice shaking.

"It's time for those glasses to be off now. I finally won't be confused by three similar chi!" Kenshin tugged the glasses off, and his eyes rise in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Busu- Ugly

Ka Tieu- Cambodian noodles (almost like Vietnamese noddles expect more things are added to make it delicious!)

Sensei- Teacher

**A/N**

Thank you guys for reviewing! Yes I know this isn't a good chapter much, but it shows their daily life.

Sorry for the cliffhanger out the end, and no...she doesn't get revealed yet. Just to let you know...

Kaoru's sanity is not going to go so well now since she just saw a monster on T.V. (She has nightmares)

Kenshin's chi thing is really expert level, but Kaoru and her family put barrier (or an aura protection spell) around them so people wouldn't notice they are sorceress.

Yes, Sojiro is a really big movie star. Kaoru is too but she doesn't get any actress leading role. She's always known for getting the "demonic" or "crazy"role, but people still love her anyway.

Dark Moon Drama series was taken from Skip Beat. That parts seems kind of "not important" but it is later on.

Well thanks for reading :]


	4. A Proceeded Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Would you really expect me to own Kenshin? I would destroy the work of arts with my hands because I suck at it, okay? ]: I wish I was talented to own them though...**

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other in fear. "W-What are you guys doing?" Shishio yelled. He was in the middle of the doorway, and he was mistaken them for doing something else. "O-OMG, Kenshin! My sister is too young!" Her brother pushed Kenshin out the way, and he dropped the glasses. Kaoru realized it and made a grabbed for the glasses.<p>

"B-Brother! It's not what you think!" Kaoru stuttered. Shishio looked over her in disappointment.

"Yes, I see. You know what I saw? I saw my friend pinning you to the floor, and you-Oh! I can't even speak of this! Just be glad I'm not telling Mom, okay!" With that, Shishio stomped out of her room. It left the couple speechless.

"S-Sorry for my brother…He's really over protective of me…" Kaoru mumbled softly.

"I would never do that with you," Kenshin said with disgust. "But I would responded the same if you were my sister. Well, I should get going now…" He lifted himself off the floor and was about to go over to the balcony when Kaoru yelled,

"Can't you just stay here a little bit?" Kenshin looked back at her in shock and saw her face all flushed. "D-Don't flatter yourself, okay? I-I just want to get the project done!" Her voice was little shaky, and Kaoru turned her back afterwards.

_Why did I do that? Kaoru, you are getting yourself a load of trouble now! He's a vampire, for God's sake! He's going to suck the blood out of you! _She laid her head into her hands and started to whimper a little.

"Yo, Kaoru. Are you o-?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't go yo me okay!" She snapped at him. The girl turned around and saw the redhead smiling down on her.

"Okay," he said with his eyes closed and picked up the book to start rehearsing again.

* * *

><p>A few houses away, there was two people sitting on the roof top. One person had binoculars hung over his neck, while the other just sat there casually. "Oh man. Our little vampire <em>is <em>crushing on a nerd," Cho hissed.

"I don't know why Katsura-I mean-Boss wants us to spy on the little kid," Kamatari said as he looked at his nails.

"I guess he wants to see what's he doing, but all I see is him reading out a book and acting with the nerd. Oh wait! They went out of the room!" Cho reported. Then, Kamatari sighed tiredly.

"Why don't we just head back to the place and tell Boss that the boy is just doing his project?" Kamatari suggested. However, Cho didn't agree.

"I have a dream, and that dream is to get the Boss to notice my skills and to report Master so he can promote me. So I'm not going to let some slacker ruin that dream!"

"That is such a stupid dream!" Kamatari snickered. "My dream is way better than your's and you know it!" Cho waited for the man to continue. "My dream was to always get the young vampire, Kenshin or Battousai, to be in loved…"

"Stupid…" Cho hissed under his breath. "He is in love!" Kamatari's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth was hanged open.

"W-What? K-Kenshin is in love?" The man asked in amazement. Cho just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I just said that he was crushing on a nerd," Cho reminded him. However, the guy's word didn't reach to his partner's ear. The partner daydreaming was something that Cho didn't even want to know. "Do you want to leave now or not?" Cho asked.

"Who said about leaving?" Cho was about to say something but dropped it. It wasn't really worth arguing with this guy. He didn't even know why Master hired that dude! [Side note: Katsura is the leader for the Choshu, but the Master is the one that is the real boss. Confusing right? Katsura is the leader for Choshu, and his boss is the Master who is the actually boss.]

"I wondered if Hiko-I mean-Master knows about this! Oh, Boss has to know too!" Kamatari exclaimed.

"Now why would they need to know Kenshin is in love?" Cho questioned the partner suspiciously.

"Kenshin's brother is Katsura, and Hiko is the father of both kids…" Kamatari revealed. It left Cho silence. The guy finally broke the silence in the air and put his binoculars back on.

"Holy crap!" Cho screamed. Kamatari looked over to him with concerns.

"What happened?" Cho nudged the guy to put his binoculars on as well. When the man put it on, he was left speechless and shock. "What the hell!" Kamatari almost yelled, but Cho cupped his mouth. "He's going to do it! He's going to do it! He's going to do it! Oh he's going to do it!" Kamatari repeated countless of times due to the shock. "No! If Master and Boss found out about this, I don't want to know what happens next!" He admitted, and Cho couldn't help but agreed.

"I just can't believe it. The guy is going to-," he swallowed the words down his throat. "We should just go back now and tell the Master and Boss that he's just studying. And Kamatari, if you say anything else more than that, we are going to get killed by Kenshin!" His partner nodded, and they both gathered all their stuffs before flying away.

* * *

><p>"You finally got it, Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed at the girl. She was panting really hard and fell onto the floor.<p>

"I can't take it anymore!" She said with a big breath. "It's too much! The words are so hard to memorize!"

"You did well for the first day." He flashed a smile. "Well, I'm going to leave from here, so bye." Kenshin waved before he headed out the balcony.

"Bye," Kaoru said softly as she watched him leave.

* * *

><p><em>The young teen singer found herself on the stage. The lights were dimmed, and there was no audience crowd. She looked around anxiously, wondering what's going on. Suddenly, the young girl heard something growling and snarling behind her. She slowly turned around and started shrieking. <em>

_The monster lunged at Kaoru, and Kaoru easily block it with her magic. "G-Get away from me or else I will destroy you with my powers!" She yelled, but it came out really shaky._

"_You can't destroy me!" The monster said in a deep voice. A shiver ran through her spines, and Kaoru stood even more so she would avoid collapsing. "I need you to seek out the Soul of Blades for me, Kichona." Kaoru back away when the monster took a step towards her._

"_N-No! I will never help you find it!" Kaoru yelled as her hands started collecting the positive and negatives charges in the air. The lightning started to crackle_ _around her hand when it was finally complete. She pretended that hand was a gun and aim towards the creature. "If you dare make me follow your orders, you are going to die at that spot!" _

_The monster snickered. "You are a very good taste in humor, girl! However, your spell will not work against me!" He grabbed Kaoru and threw her across the room. "You will help me find the Soul of Blades, whether you like it or not."_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up. The girl realized she was panting hard, and Kaoru slide her fingers through her hair. It was really dark outside, so Kaoru took a glance at the clock. _4:40 a.m., _it read.

She opened the door that leads her to her balcony. Then, Kaoru sat on one of the chairs and stared at the sky that was nearly light, but it was pretty dark still. Somehow, every time she looked at the sky, it was never seem to end or begin. It wasn't like a person's life, and Kaoru wished her life was like the sky. There was no beginning or end; it was just endless.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" The person screamed as Kenshin finished him off with an attack. He flicked the blood off of his sword and carefully placed it back into his sheath. The smell of death started hovering in the air, and Kenshin spit due to the disgust of it, the smell.<p>

"Nice work, Kenshin," Cho said as he approached to the young vampires. He inhaled deeply in the air, loving the smell of death. Saito was walking over there too, but he was silence for the whole entire time.

"Kenshin, did you gathered anything about the monsters' wanting?" The man asked as he pulled a cigarette. He lit it and placed it over his mouth. Sparks flew, looking like min-fireworks. The young boy just stared at the man he had just killed.

"No, but I do know where to get the answer from…" Kenshin said as he lifted his eyes away from the dead man. "Boss told me to keep an eye on that person because the monster will try to make an attempt to attack her."

Saito just nodded and started heading back. Cho and Kenshin, then, followed along with Saito until they reached in front of place that read: Camelot (a dance club located somewhere in Japan). Cho opened the door and music started blaring in their ears.

As they stepped in farther in the hallway, they could see laser lights flashing everywhere. People were dancing, having a good time, as if they never expected three vampires in the club or more. "Foolish," Saito snickered when a girl bumped into him. She tensed up a little and walked away as fast as she could. Suddenly the BigBang's song, Number 1, started playing.

_I'll be ready in an hour, jump in the shower_

_Crisp and clean now I got the power_

_Blasting music from my speakers_

_T-shirts fresh, brand new sneakers_

People started singing along with the song while dancing like there was no tomorrow. Cho grinned at a girl that walked past by. She was very attractive, even Saito agreed. "Hey Saito, no drooling over girls! You are already married! I wonder what Tokio would think about this!" He snickered loudly, and a couple of people turned around with an irritated face on.

The two men and boy took the elevator that lead up to the third floor. When they got out of the elevator, people from the Choshu organization greeted them as they danced away. Kenshin spotted Katsura at a large table filled with couples of ladies and of course men.

"Boss!" Cho shouted through the large music as the three of them walked over to the table.

Katsura looked up and smiled calmly at the three in front of him. "Did you guys finish the job as always?" He asked with a glare towards Kenshin, still disappointed with his last assignment before.

"Yes, we did," Saito said as he blew some smoke out from the cigarette. He handed a couple of papers to their boss, and Katsura lifted one hand away from the lady next to him. He took the papers and scanned through it. The three saw that Katsura stopped and frown for a second before he moved on.

"Good job, guys. I'll give you the next assignments right now. This assignment, however, only involves Kenshin." The boss said. He gave Kenshin a look and saw that there was no emotion displayed on his face.

"Kenshin, you already know what it is. You'll have to track down Saya now and forget about that task that said to kill her. We'll need to know why the monsters and demons are coming after her…" The redhead bowed down before his brother and turned around to walk away. However, his brother ordered him to turn back around.

"Brother, you should relax and have a fun time in the club. I don't want you to over strain yourself-you know…" Katsura admitted. Kenshin closed his eyes for a second and walked away.

"Cho, you didn't report what Kenshin did during the even." The boss reminded him. Cho gulped nervously, remembering what he saw back there. He never thought the boy had it in him, but he wasn't so sure how the Boss will react. It was kind of terrifying to even think about Katsura's reaction.

"Oh he's just studying at some person's house!" Cho said as he patted his boss in the back. Katsura stared at the broom head person, not knowing what to say. He was acting too suspicious that it was noticeable! Only someone dumb enough wouldn't see that.

"Ah…The boy is working on the project I assigned to him in class." Saito smirked and was about to walk away when Katsura called after him.

"What's the project, Saito?" Katsura asked as he crossed his leg over the other. His arms spread over the couch, and his hand was touching one of his partners on the shoulder.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Boss." Katsura grinned at Saito's statement, knowing that was true. "It's a book project that he has to do with an assigned project. They'll have to act out five important scenes in the book." Saito explained slowly enough where Katsura caught every word.

"I see…Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girl. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru," the tall man replied. "May I leave now? Tokio might get frustrated at me for being late again." Saito didn't wait for the boss answer and left with silence. The boss couldn't help but smile and asked Cho for a seat. The man happily agreed and started hitting a conversation with a lady.

* * *

><p>Cars were running around Tokyo as usual. Kaoru stared up at a tower. It wasn't just any tower; it was the Nexus Studio. The studio that will decide if Kaoru is really fitted for the leading role of the new drama series, Dark Moon. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the studio. When she laid foot, the smell of roses from the garden crossed her mind. A lady from the counter desk rushed over to her and led her to the elevators.<p>

"Miss Saya, do you know which room you are in?" The lady asked politely. Kaoru nodded with a smile.

"Which floor will Room 201 be?"

"That will be on the fourteenth floor, Miss Saya. I will excuse myself now," the lady said as she bowed down and walked away. The door slowly closed, blocking her view on the first floor. The elevator was slowly pulled up, and Kaoru couldn't help but think about the monsters and demon that attacked. They wanted the Soul of Blades, and Kaoru is their golden key that can lead to find the ten blades. Each blade has powers that are destructible, and they were forged by the Devil himself. There were ten blades to complete the set of Soul of Blades.

The elevator door opened wide enough so Kaoru could get out. Once she was finally out of the elevator, she started walking around to find Room 201. Suddenly, Kenshin crossed her mind, and Kaoru furiously bit her lips. Why was she thinking about him at a time like this? But Kaoru knew the answer to that. The fear back at the concert when she saw his amber golden eyes bored into hers. The fear started tingling around her skin, and Kaoru reached for her arms. She rubbed it back and forth to get the fear off. He was Battousai; the guy was the same guy who made fun of her when they were in middle school. He made fun of her less in high school, but you still get the point.

The room was in front of her, blocked by an obstacle that they called door. Kaoru took a deep breath with her eyes close. She finally open the blue orbs and reached her hand out to the door knob. With a twist, the door was pulled back, letting Kaoru see the enormous room. There were bunch of peoples, and they weren't just people. They were celebrities, and some of those celebrities were back at the time ages when movies were the real classic (around the 1990s). Kaoru assumed they were playing the older characters, like the parents or teachers.

There was a platform, and bunch of devices were set up, such as speakers and microphones. A man that was slightly taller than Kaoru stood on the platform and was talking to several people. She caught Sojiro coming towards her way and greeted him.

"There is no need to formal Saya. It's not a party to the prince's birthday-you know," Sojiro said with a smile. Kaoru helplessly smiled back, finally letting her shoulder relaxes. She agreed she was being formal. Maybe too formal to the point it looks like she was at a royal party.

"You are right, Sojiro! What's up? It's been so long since we starred in a movie together." The boy nodded and laughed suddenly.

"You are making me sound so old. I stared in quite a lot of movies. So many movies I don't even remember being in," his laugh grew louder. "So Saya, do you have a clue what Dark Moon is about?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and shook her head. "The only thing you told me is that, I got chosen to play the part of the leading role actress. I didn't even audition for the movie, but I got chosen still!"

"Saya, you do have to remember that the director still has to see you do a performance before you are officially in the drama series." Sojiro reminded her, and Kaoru blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I'm just so nervous and excited. Before I never played a leading actress role! I never did! All I played was the villain roles and that was it." Kaoru explained with a stuttered. "Unlike me, Sojiro, you always got the leading role ever since you first entered celebrity business. You earned a good hit reputation with the girls ever since." The girl said with a chuckled. "I guess you got the leading role to this movie too?" She assumed and saw Sojiro's face darkened.

"Hello everybody!" A person's voice boomed from the speakers. Everyone's attention was on the stage. There was man holding the microphone. People stared in shock due to their surprise. It was Sadojima Hōji; one of the greatest film director and producer in Japan. "I'm glad you celebrities took your time to visit the studio and to be here. Now, I know you guys are here because you have heard of the new drama series that I'm producing. The title of the drama series is called, Dark Moon. It has some fantasy and supernatural feeling to it, but I promised you guys it will be a hit!"

The celebrities looked at each other, filled with amazement. The director has only announced the genre theme, yet people were already hooked up. It seemed like Hoji was pleased with the looks on their face and continued on.

"It also how some romance to it, but we can get onto that later on. Anyway here is the story to Dark Moon. Now, will anybody dim the lights please?" The director asked. Some person obeyed the ordered, and the lights were dimmed. A projector suddenly popped up behind the director, showing the title logo to the movie. The Dark Moon logo was in white, outlined in black, but between the Dark and Moon was a crescent moon. It was a light velvet color that sparkled to give the moon effect. In the background picture, the sky was mix with black and purple. Some stars were in the background, giving the impression of a dark night. It seemed like it took place in a forest with several mountains.

"Now if you guys come up here, you can follow along the story that is part of the series." With that said, people started rushing over, making a line to get the page. When the people finally got the pages, they all took seats.

"The story takes place in modern time. A girl name Rin is a girl who loves to study and wants to get a good education. A guy name Kaito is a guy who is very popular around school. Kaito is a new student, and he was already taken by the popular people. Rin noticed that at times Kaito stares at her. One day, she discovers that he is a demon and that she is a sorceress. They both collide together, not knowing what will happen."

It was a pretty simple storyline, but the cast knew that it was just ten percent of the story. This director was also known as the twister. He always makes stories that are simple, but once you look at it at his way of art filming and stories, you will never think the same about it. The stories he always give are just a twister to make things that aren't in the film. It's very confusing, but once you see, you will understand his way of art.

"Kaoru, Sojiro! I need you both to come over here!" Hoji called as he grabbed two books of script. When they both made it the stage, Hoji handed them the book and told them to start on page 18. The couple obeyed his orders and flipped the page.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes, only finding the ceiling above. His red flaming hair was untied, releasing the hair in every direction. Kenshin slowly stood up from his bed and yawned tiredly. It was around morning. From his window view, he saw the sun slowly rising up with the pale blue sky changing colors.<p>

As Kenshin stood up and walked down the stairs, he could hear his old man laughing out loud. A lady's voice collided with his laughter, making the man chuckling now. The lady and man looked towards the sleepy redhead, greeting their son with a good morning.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad." Kenshin said tiredly as he reached over to the refrigerator. His hand reached for a sprite and started drinking out of it. When his lips finally depart from the can, he let out a pleased sigh. The boy jumped a seat next to his mother and laid his head on the table.

"Kenshin!" His mother scolded. "Don't put your head on the table!" She reached for her son's red hair and pulled on it.

"Sorry Mom," the boy said, "I'm just tired from killing those-." His voice drifted off in a drowse, and Kenshin's head immediately fell back onto the table.

"Muo! Kenshin, you baka!" The mother yelled and slapped him hard on the head. "That boy never listens to me!" She muttered grumpily under her breath. Her husband couldn't help but chuckled.

"Honey, you have to understand that he can't go to sleep right away. Our baka is always killing people every night. You have to understand that he's tired from it, and that he can't fall asleep right away." Hiko, the husband, explained. He knew Kenshin's life right now. He once had to do the same as well, but the son of his can get use to it.

Kyoko, the mother of Kenshin, simply nodded. She knew that it wasn't easy killing hundreds of people every night. You would have to run around night, finding the target, and slay one by one. The blood that stains the sword grows thicker, and the smell of blood will remain on you until you washed it off thoroughly. "I understand, Hiko…"

* * *

><p>Kenshin looked at the house one last time before he hopped in his car. All he needed to do was find that celebrity and threaten her again. The girl was too stubborn to be a star, and the redhead didn't understand why people loved her. She was just like any stars but with eyes that are like precious jewels. Kenshin stopped for a moment and growled at himself for thinking like that.<p>

He droved right in front of his best friend's house and hopped out. The guy spotted Sanosuke arguing with a cat, and Kenshin couldn't help but snickered. "Having a hard time with the new cat?" His voice boomed through Sano's ear. Sanosuke quickly turned around, finding his friend in a navy blue hoodie.

"Now what makes you think I'm having a-woah!" Sanosuke winced as the cat gave a long gash on his nose. "Aww man! Megumi isn't going to love this face!" He wailed and kicked the cat out of his front porch. "Stupid cat!" He muttered under his breath and nudged his friend to come inside the house.

"So Kenshin, what are you doing over here?" The friend questioned as he tossed the redhead a drink.

"I need you to help me, Sano. What would you do if I told you something that I shouldn't let you know?" His voice loud. There was no hint of nervous in his voice; instead, there was courageous in it.

"What are you talk about, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Whatever this was leading to, he didn't like it. The tension from Kenshin's voice was very unusual, but as his best friend, Sanosuke needed to listen to him.

"I'm Battousai, and I'm not human. I'm a vampire," Kenshin said bluntly. He gained a hanging mouth from his friend and a shocking expression. "Sanosuke, you need to listen why I'm doing this. And I promise you that it isn't what you think," he added.

Sanosuke nodded slightly and was waiting to hear Kenshin out more. Sure the shock overwhelmed him, but it will not change the fact that Kenshin was his best friend. It didn't really matter to him if Kenshin was a demon nightmare to children. The only thing matter was he hears his friend out to the truth on why he's doing this.

When his friend explained everything, Sanosuke just nodded. He never thought his best friend tried to kill him before they were friends! It was almost 4-5 years since then, and it was almost time to head to college.

"Sanosuke, do you follow Saya on twitter? Well…if she has one, but do you?" Kenshin demanded. It took Sanosuke for a moment to think and he then answered yes. "Go check on it now!" Kenshin urged his friend as Sanosuke grabbed his laptop off the counter table. With each tap, a new letter appeared and the guy simply clicks entered.

He scrolled up and down, trying to find Saya's twitter page. Once he found it, the rooster boy simply clicked it. Kenshin carefully watched his friend's expression and flinched back when his friend squealed in excitement.

"Saya is starring in a new drama series! I got to call Megumi and Misao!" Sano let out another squeal and abruptly stopped when Kenshin's glare landed on him. "Oh right…Um…Saya is auditioning for the new series, Dark Moon. The Dark Moon series is held under Nexus Studio. The studio is located in downtown, so I know where it is. I can take you over there if you want to." Sanosuke offered.

"Thanks Bro!" Kenshin said as they both did a jock handshake. With that said, they both went in Kenshin's car. The redhead offered the rooster his key to the car, and Sanosuke simply took it. Before he started the engine, Sanosuke wanted to say something.

"Kenshin, recently you hadn't been yourself." Sano admitted. Kenshin turned towards him in surprise. Shamed was written all over his face for some strange reason. "What happened to the guy that always made fun of other people in a jokester way? What happened to the guy that is always happy? What happened to the guy that loves to flirt with the girls? And what happened to you, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked. He saw his friend's face darkening for a moment and wished he could punch himself.

"This month has been really busy, so I can't allow myself to drop my guard too low. Too low to the point where I am my usual self. I can't take that risk since it will give the monsters the chance to kill the civilians," His friend answered seriously. First, Sanosuke wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that it would stress his friend out even more.

Sanosuke, then, started the car and headed towards downtown of Tokyo. The whole trip was silent, and Sanosuke felt the tension around the car. It was so unusual for Kenshin to be like this. Battousai was around when they were either thirteenth or fourteenth, and Sanosuke knew Kenshin around that time. He was never this stress out this much, which must meant that the closer to finding out about the monsters' wanting, the more work it takes.

The car finally stopped in front of a building. It was a very tall building, and you could spot an N logo (with dragon printings) on there. It would take a fool to not know this was the Nexus Studio.

"What are you going to do, Kenshin?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to sneak in there." Suddenly Kenshin found his rooster friend smirking.

"Leave that too me, my brother," Sanosuke said mischievously. The redhead finally caught on and helplessly smiled wickedly.

"Of course I will, brother…" The two gave each other an original high-five before they proceed to their wicked plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I understand Chapter three and four aren't the most exciting chapters, but I promised that the next chapter will blow you right off the seat. No joke!

The anxious feeling from Chapter two will return in the next one as I said.

The drama series is there for a reason that I can't tell you D

Like I said, I'm not working on Tenshi Guardian High since I want a break but I will work on it

I hope you guys enjoy!~


	5. Never be Alone by yourself

**Chapter 5: Never be Alone when you know a demon is there**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would make them destroy the world because of my destruction? lol**

**Warning: Ratings may change in the future**

**Swearing maybe noticeable in the chapter**

**Don't read this chapter at night for caution case  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Sojiro glared at each other until the director told them to stop. "That was great, guys! I think I made the right choice for you both to be the main characters!" Hoji exclaimed with a delightful face. "We definitely found our Rin and Kaito! Would you guys agreed?" The group nodded without any hesitation. Their performance was splendid! It took the couple just five minutes to memorize and recite the words out loud.<p>

"You guys can relax on the chairs, while I get the rest of the people to perform." Hoji pointed out to the two chairs close by the entrance, and Sojiro offered his hand out to Kaoru. She simply took it, her hand laid softly on top of his smooth skin. He tugged her forward, and they both sat at the chair quietly.

"Sojiro!"

"Kaoru!"

They both stopped and stared at each other confusedly. The two teens just called out their name at the same time, and the both blushed furiously. Kaoru forgot what she was going to ask him, and Sojiro just looked away. He didn't want her to see his face. It was too embarrassing!

"Um…What did you want?" Sojiro asked hesitantly. The boy noticed that Kaoru flinched a little bit, and her shoulders tensed up.

"N-N-Never mind!" She almost yelled at him and turned away. _What am I doing? I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I know that I will cause trouble! I just know it!_ "Errrgh!" Kaoru groaned loudly and laid her head into her hands.

Sojiro curiously watched Kaoru, lifting an eyebrow up. The boy wasn't stupid enough to know she was going to ask him about that time. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. No matter what, he has to fulfill his task. No disobeying or die.

"_What are you doing? Hey! Get back over here!" _A lady screamed. She was reciting her parts, and it seemed like she was playing the role of a parent.

"_But I have to go! Mom, I have to go see him! Sensei…I love Sensei!" _The 'daughter' screamed.

"They are really good…" Kaoru whispered in amazement. Sojiro nodded in agreement, but he was only focusing on Kaoru. Her soft, delicate, black raven hair flowed down behind her back. The eyes of her sparkle like precious jewel from the river, and Sojiro had to stop himself from thinking. He couldn't fail this task, not even for her. If only she wasn't a sorceress, Sojiro wouldn't have to make her his captive.

* * *

><p>"Um…May I…ugh…help you?" A lady asked from the counter table. Before her, stood was a handsomely tall man. His hairstyle was very rare and resembled a rooster's head. The guy leaned on the wall and stared at her lazily.<p>

"Hello, _Sexy_," Sanosuke purred. His warm, black coffee eyes were so hot that the lady had a nose bleed. "Well that takes cares of it…" Sanosuke muttered. "I actually found the lady kind of cute…" He admitted and nudged Kenshin to come besides him. His friend stood tall or short with a frown.

"That lady was sort of cute? I want to puke right now!" Kenshin said with disgust and cupped his mouth from puking. "Plus she's out of your age and size!" Sanosuke snickered and punched him in the elbow.

"I was kidding, dude! You don't have to take me so serious-you know!" He grinned helplessly. "Now we'll have to do something since the camera just saw that. By any chance do vampires have-ugh-magic?" Sanosuke questioned. He pleaded that they did, so they could make themselves disappear for two minutes at least.

"Yes there is, my brother. I can put a magic barrier around us so that cameras won't notice us. "With that said, a magic barrier that was red surrounded them. To test the strength, Sano punched his hardest and stared in amazement as there were no scratches.

"Kenshin, I got a plan to get up there, but you won't like it…" Sanosuke's voice trailed off, making Kenshin suspicious.

"What's the plan?"

"You will most likely kill me if I tell you, but it's probably the only way to get us up there without being-ugh-weird. Well, it would be weird but just in this form…" Sanosuke said with a frowned. Suddenly, his friend's eyes were big and he tried to run. "Oh you get back here, you baka!" Sanosuke yelled as he tried to reach for Kenshin's collar. He was scared as hell as Kenshin is, but it wouldn't matter unless somebody knew it was them. No one wasn't even going to remember this or know about this. "I called Misao over here, so she's almost here…"

* * *

><p>"That was so terrific!" People exclaimed and somehow got flowers, throwing at the two ladies. The girl who played the daughter was simply laughing cockily, while the other lady just smiled calmly as if the world was never going have some war. <em>Think about that one more time old lady…<em> "Let's take a break! In any minute, some ladies should bring a cart filled with snacks and drink." The director announced, making the crowd go wild. Several ladies, already married, walked over to Hoji and were simply flirting with him. Hoji even enjoyed their company, and Kaoru wanted to break that guy's neck now.

"You. Womanizer!" Kaoru wanted to yell and make the Earth, somehow, opened up and swallowed him. She crossed her arms and cursed the guy. Womanizer, flirters, players, jocks, redhead…Once again, Kaoru cursed but to herself this time. It reminded her about a simple person. Well, not simple, but someone infuriating that it makes her blood want to explode. How dare did she think of him right now? How dare did that Hoji dumpling guy, dress badly, had almost the same characteristics as Kenshin!

Sojiro gulped nervously when he saw Kaoru talking to herself in a low whisper, maybe lower, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. From her face, he could tell that she was apparently in a bad mood. "Ugh, Kaoru?" She ignored him and continued on with the curse talk.

There was a sudden knocked on the door, and Kaoru jumped in front of the door. With that doing, she pulled the door knob with a twist and examined the two figures before her. "Oh shit…" She cussed out loud. The celebrities turned toward Kaoru's way, and she gulped nervously, not knowing what to do.

"You ladies got here quicker than I though you guys would be! Now people make way for the ladies," The director said as he stands up against the wall. The ladies put the carts to where he was and simply stood there, supposedly serving the guests before them.

"Get all you want now! But in a single file, okay. I don't want any traffic," his voice gentle but piercing. The celebrities, as always, gracefully walked towards the cart in a line. Kaoru immediately jumped in the line. She was impatient and tapped her foot in a beat. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her face was a simple scowled.

When it was finally her turned, she slapped the table with her palms. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kaoru asked, a growled hint in the voice. Misao stood there; all dressed up in a maid suit, and was twirling her braid nervously.

The two people next to her-well-she were just surprised. Sano, really tall to be a lady, but yet, he still looked like a girl. His hair was deflated, put into curls. The dress he was wearing…oh…Kaoru couldn't even start on that! It was simply just too…not right for him. The legs didn't fit so well with the dress because it was too hairy, and he had-ugh-a very big flat chest. It was stupid how the other celebrities didn't notice this was a guy! And of course make up was applied. Just one word for Sanosuke, he was an ogre.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was just woah. His hair was put in a long side pony-tail, and his eyes really brought out the dress he was wearing. The red velvet ran through his body, and Kaoru bit her lips hard. She spotted a little bit of make up on him too! Oh, she just wanted to burst out laughing, but she didn't. The boys weren't too familiar with Saya, so it was best not to laugh like a lunatic.

"We just wanted to help out! Right, Sana?" Misao asked with a smile. Kaoru's eyes wavered over to the tall guy. He stiffened up and gulped nervously. How much he regretted lying to Misao wasn't going to safe him. He needed her to bring the make up kits and the clothes since that was his plan of getting in. Kenshin didn't understand his plan. The plan he thought was to go distract the people and run.

Sanosuke knew that it was going to take ten years until Kenshin finally forgive him. "Y-Yeah Misao," his voice shaky. He tried really hard to imitate a girl's voice and soften it up. The guy noticed Kaoru examining him, and he tensed up a little more. _Did she found out that I'm a guy? Please someone tell she didn't found out! _

"Y-You…I saw you at that concert! What are you doing? Dressing up like a girl!" Kaoru almost shouted but Misao cupped her mouth really quickly.

"Get some food and go behind the cart, okay?" Misao gave her a sandwich and a coca-cola can. Kaoru immediately took it and went around the cart. "Now what were you saying?" Her sister asked, gaining a glare.

"Those two girls are guys, aren't they?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. She realized that Sanosuke was sweating furiously, and Kaoru stared in disgust. "Look, you two have to get out of here. Especially you, Kenshin," she said coldly. Kenshin narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering how she knew it was him. More importantly, how did she know the name!

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Battousai!" She hissed at him and grabbed his wrist. "I'm not giving you any answers, okay? I'm not stupid enough to not know why you are here. Plus how did you even know I was here?" She demanded and released her grip on him. The hands went to the side of the hips.

Kenshin wanted to slap that girl and pull out his sword to her neck. The problem was that he forgot the sword. Even without the sword, he could still threaten her. "Look, Saya, I know that you know why the monsters are in town. More importantly, they were coming after you. Most of the time, monsters and demon don't go messing with a human. Or should I say sorceress?" He said with a grin displayed on his face. The redhead caught Saya's expression and locked it inside of his head. He clearly loved that expression from her. The sapphire eyes were burning wildly and her voice sharp.

Sanosuke looked back and forth from his friend to the singer. _Did Kenshin just say sorceress? You got to be kidding me!_ "Ahem!" He faked with a cough, grabbing the two arguing people's attention. [Side Note: Misao is not talking because she serving the people]

"What?" They both screamed in unison. Suddenly their eyes searched the other and blushed [both] furiously.

"It seems like my friend forgot to tell me that whole story," Sanosuke said with a glared towards his best friend. "I believe I need an explanation…" The two people before him just stared at him. Then, they headed back arguing.

"Just tell me the damn thing, you stubborn girl!" Kenshin lunged towards Kaoru, pinning her to the floor. She spit in his face and kicked him in the groin. He squealed in pain and finally released her.

"Saya, why won't you tell him?" Sanosuke asked softly. Kaoru's eyes looked into his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"If I tell why, this guy would most likely want the same thing to. And no I'm not going to tell you either! I don't trust any of you two!" Kaoru admitted furiously. She saw Misao turned to look at her and sent her a warning look. The singer rolled her eyes and sent a look back that said, _I know that I can't trust Kenshin. He's Battousai, remember? Also a vampire, hello? Sister, wake up!_

Misao just snickered and handed a person their chips. "Would you like anything else with it?" She asked politely. Behind her, Sanosuke tried to keep his calm. He wanted to tear these clothes out because they were too darn tight on him. However, it was probably better than Kenshin. He actually fit in the clothes, more than what Sanosuke thought, looked like a girl as well.

"Kenshin, you okay?" He whispered over to the friend. The redhead didn't replied and gulped loudly when a man whistled over to him. "Oh mother…" The rooster guy groaned and shielded Kenshin behind his back. "If only you were taller and bigger, this wouldn't have happen."

Kenshin punched him as hard as he could, making Sanosuke bit back a whimper. Tears started stinging his eyes and he quickly blink them back. "I would have never been in this situation if you thought dig deeper in this plan!" The redhead almost yelled, but Sanosuke kicked him to be quiet.

Then, Kenshin glanced over to Saya who was talking to a man. He seemed to be about an inch taller than the singer and simply just flirting with her. The blood inside of Kenshin was started to boil, and he quickly looked away. Not wanting to hear or see them, the redhead also covers his ear, for the smiling puppet was talking in an extremely loud voice.

"Seem like someone is getting jealous…" Sanosuke rang the jealous out, the words mumbled under his breath. It was perfectly clear to Kenshin though, the words becoming a song in his ear. Misao elbowed Kenshin playfully, grinning like a fool she can be.

"It seems like it, Sano. I see that my friend is in love with my sister!" Misao exclaimed and then cupped her mouth quickly, sentient to what she just had said. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked over to Misao, expressions displayed on their face in confusion.

"Your-"

"Sister?" Kenshin continued for Sanosuke. The two boys cocked their head towards to Misao, who was silence.

_Got to think fast, Misao. They might mistake Saya for a sister I never told them. If they were smart enough, they might actually find out-_

"Saya is like my sister! We've been best friends since forever!" Misao intended to look crazy by jumping in the air and squealing. "Who would have thought that I was best friend with a celebrity?"

Sanosuke and Kenshin exchanged looked before shrugging it off. With that action, Misao let out a relieved sigh and continued giving people their food. It was so close but yet so far. Misao cannot speak a word about this to Kaoru, or else she would get killed. She shivered and tried to focus on the celebrities right in front of her.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was trying to focus on not being a doll to the male celebrities. Once when he gets back, he will definitely kill his best friend. It wasn't going to be just a simple torture; it was going to be _the _torture that his friend will never forget as long as he lived. He let a little bit of his chi come out of the mask, wanting to let Sanosuke know what was going to happened to him. However, the friend was too dense to realize about the chi and continued on serving.

He, too, was also being hit by some male celebrities. Normally, Sanosuke would have punched them in their face, but he didn't. It was unusually for him to be like that, but he assumed that the friend knew his place in the situation. He was suppose to "work" here.

"Hey cutie pie!" Someone's voice rang in Kenshin's ear. Oh brother, Kenshin didn't want to deal with this here! It just a waste of his time. His one and only goal is to get Saya now, but with this loser, he would be an obstacle to everything. The male came even closer to him, and Kenshin wanted to punch that guy. His breath smelled like garlic, and he was ugly looking.

"Sir, don't lean on the cart. You will only break it with your weight alone…" Kenshin snarled at him, imitating a lady's voice. The guy before him grinned to the point where Kenshin feel like puking.

"I see this lady is feisty, which is even better…" The guy licked his lips, and Kenshin finally snapped. He grabbed a can of soda and threw it at the man. The guy didn't see it coming and was knocked off balance, landing on the ground. Several people gasped in shock and crowded around the poor injured man. Kenshin cracked his knuckles and sent death glares towards the man.

"Serves you right," He snarled. A lady went over to Kenshin and slapped him out of the blue. The red started spreading across his cheek, and Kenshin's eyes darted over to the lady.

"You, young lady, need to learn how to control and learn your actions. You knocked down one of the greatest actors that stepped on foot. Do not expect you can do anything you want. This is showbiz industry, and you don't belong in it." The lady snapped at him, and Kenshin just wanted to throw another soda-at her though.

"Look I got no time to waste, fat-" The words came out as a muffled when Sanosuke cupped his mouth.

"Gomen Nasa!" His friend pleaded and bowed down. "He-I mean-She's just in a very bad mood today. Her parents-ergh-kicked her out of the house because of something…Yes…because of…something…"

The lady just glared at the two "girls" before she went over to the actor and helped him up. The actor took a look at Kenshin and smiled wickedly.

"You bastard!" Kenshin yelled, not remembering to imitate a girl's voice. He threw his fist out towards the man and went to reach for a soda can. However, Sano and Misao pulled him back with a tug.

"K-Kenshin!" Misao said with a struggled. He didn't listen, only wanting to kill that man. Several people went up to three kids and started arguing with them. The producers weren't there at the moment, causing the room to be even more of a ruckus.

"You bitch! You can't do that Usui!" One man yelled as he tugged on Kenshin's hair. The redhead winced but finally grabbed a soda can. He tried to throw at the man who was tugging his red, flaming hair, but it hit another man.

"Errgh!" The man, who got hit, groaned and grabbed for Kenshin's neck. Then, a lady kicked Misao by accident, but Misao wasn't going to let the lady loose. She grabbed the lady's hair and tugged on it as hard as she could. The actress screamed in pain and grabbed for Misao's braid, doing the same thing.

A man threw a sandwich at Sano's head and regretted doing that, only wanting to hit Kenshin's face. The rooster let go of Kenshin and chased after the man. He threw a chair at the actor, but the chair missed hitting the wall. The wall had a little crack from the impact, but Sanosuke couldn't care less. He even noticed the actor, Seta Sojiro, joining the fight. It was oddly strange. The actor was known for being a kind, gentle, and calm person. A person who also didn't get involved with these type of nuisance situation.

"That is enough!" Someone screamed out loud in a commanding voice, piercing through their eardrums. Immediately, everyone cupped their ears tightly, wanting the sound fade away. The actors, actresses, and the others looked over to who was commanding them. They only found Saya sitting on a chair, drinking fruit punch. It couldn't be Saya, or so they thought.

The young singer stood up from the chair, slide the chair in front of her, and stomped a foot down on the chair. This caught the people's attention, and the crowd finally grew silent. Everyone was frozen from their position, and Kaoru couldn't help but stared in disgust at the damage they did. There was a large crack on the wall, a chair lying right beside it. There was a ketchup stain on the wall as well, along with mustard, and maybe dirt too. Misao was tugging on someone's hair, while the lady had her braid. Sanosuke's dress was ripped into two down at the bottom, but he didn't care. Kenshin had a crowd of people surrounding him, all wanting to kill him for his actions.

With a jaded sigh, Kaoru pushed the chair out of her way and walked silently over the people. "Three words to describe everyone in this room: You-are-crazy!" She yelled at them, trying to get everyone to look at her. "You don't even know why Usui got punch, do you? If you think he's innocent, then think again. FYI, which means for your information, I'm out of here!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed Sanosuke's arm. Sanosuke was about to say something, but her glare told him to shut up. Kaoru then pushed the lady away and saw the lady was about to slap her. However, Kaoru just elbowed her in the guts and took Misao. Last, but not least, she pulled Kenshin away from the crowd and sent glare towards the celebrities.

"Thank you, my seniors!" She said with a bow before she slammed the door shut behind her. As Kaoru pulled them away, she could feel Misao tugging on her sleeve and took a look at her sister. She didn't intended to be a glare, but she was just so frustrated back over there. Sojiro was about to tell her important before the redhead couldn't control his temper and threw a freakin soda at Usui!

"I want you guys out of this building now!" She demanded agitated. "Battousai, Sanosuke, I want you guys to not ask me about what's going, for I do not want you to tell me. I do not want to repeat this a hundred times to you, understand? Now leave!" With that said, she tried pushing them into the elevator door, but the three didn't budge.

"I can't leave now…" Kenshin spoke up, the iris in his eyes tinted with gold.

"I'll make you leave," Kaoru said with a growl behind her throat. "I will not confess, simple as that."

"I'll make you confess, whether you like it or not," Kenshin snapped coldly. It sent a shiver down towards her spine, and Kaoru tried to shake the feeling off.

"Or what else? Threaten me like more than a hundred times?" Kaoru snapped back at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't make me laugh. So why don't you guys go into the elevator and leave!"

The redhead bit his lips and took a step forward to the singer. Kaoru immediately noticed he was walking towards her and took a step back, not wanting to be near him. "W-What are you doing!" Kaoru tried to yell at him. However, it turned out waver, and Kaoru cursed herself.

"I want the damn information now. I don't even see why you don't want to give in the answers! It would be less pain in the butt for you and me!" Kenshin pointed out. But that statement, however, applied only to Kenshin. It would be a pain in a butt for her. She wasn't going to allow this guy to know she was the key to getting the Soul of Blades.

"It would for me! Now can't you guys go-"

"I'll take it from here," Sojiro's voice interjects. She immediately turned around to look at him and saw bodyguards with him. "Boys, lead them to the front lobby." He commanded powerfully and took Kaoru's hand in a sweep. The actor before her seemed to be glaring at someone, and she couldn't help but resist seeing where he was looking at. Battousai…

As Sojiro dragged her back in the room, she felt pair of amber eyes staring at her, threaten to kill her. She tried to get rid of the odd feeling that was burning her everyway, but it would take at least an hour to get it off. Or maybe when Kenshin wasn't in sight. The young singer quickly laid her hand softly on the cheek, capturing the warm heat that was slowly giving off. It was warm, caring, loving, and sensual. She couldn't resist but closed her eyes in daze of the feeling. The word sensual ran through her hand more than once. Her eyes immediately snapped open, and Kaoru shook her head furiously. What was she thinking?

* * *

><p>When they both finally step foot in the room, it was already back into party mode. The stomach was turning and twisting that she offered herself a chair to rest on. "You okay, Saya?" Sojiro asked soothingly, almost to point where it sounded like a lullaby. She shook her head and closed her eyes.<p>

"It's only the afternoon, yet I'm already-"

Sojiro smiled upon her angelic face and softly brushed the hair out of her face. Making sure nobody looked at the couple, he landed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Damn that bitch! So stubborn and so irritating! I just want to stab her with my freakin' damn sword!" Kenshin muttered on his breath and punched the elevator buttons furiously. Misao gasped, while Sanosuke jumped up.<p>

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke asked, startled by his action. "You are bleeding!"

His best friend rolled his eyes and snickered. "I didn't know until now!" He said sarcastically and took a look at his knuckles. Only red was to be seen, and Kenshin wiped his knuckles onto the skirt of the dress.

"Kenshin, you don't understand the situation if she tells you!" Misao almost yelled at him. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but stop when Kenshin glared at her. Eyes that were golden slit. "Kenshin…?" Her voice trailed off and knew who was in front of her.

"Just be quiet. I need to calm my head now…" Kenshin started rubbing his temples back and forth, not knowing how to spit the information out of her. All he knew was that it was take a lot more work than just threaten the girl, and it wasn't going to be easy as well.

* * *

><p>[Side Note: It's around evening-night] As Kaoru got home, her thoughts were far away. She was wondering about the monster that haunts her dreams. No matter how much she wanted to run away from it, it would always followed her. They wanted the Soul of Blades. Once they have their hands on it, it will be doom for anyone.<p>

She stepped into the mansion front porch and grabbed her keys. Once she inserted it into the slot, she gave it a twist and walked into the house. The smell of lavender hovered around the air.

"Mother? Shishio? Yahiko? Misao?" Kaoru called the name of her relatives and pulled the fake glasses that she used for school. "Hello? Anyone home?" No one replied, causing Kaoru to feel goose bumps on arms and back. She gulped and felt her legs shivering. It was really dark in the house, so Kaoru flipped a couple switches on.

When she went into the kitchen, she saw a note and picked it up.

"_Dear Kaoru, my beautiful daughter-" _

Kaoru frowned slightly in confusion. Was he mother trying to write her a note or a love letter? She shook her head and continued on reading.

"_I don't know what to say from here, but I didn't want to leave you. Not at all! Please don't mistake me for abandoning you." _

Oh gosh. Kaoru couldn't help but groaned out. She was exaggerating over with this note. It wasn't the first time she did though. Her mother wrote worse letters, all too dramatic than it was suppose to be. One time her mother left a note for going to the grocery, and it turned out to be a too dramatic note that could have been easily mistaken for a drama movie.

"_I took Shishio, Yahiko, and Misao with me to downtown since I left something there. Don't worry Kaoru, I will never abandon you. Your mother will always love you._

_-Love, your mother, Miyuki."_

Kaoru furiously crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. "Mother, why are you always dramatic?" She mumbled under her breath and slumped down on the couch. Even the lights were turned on around the house, it was surprisingly too dim.

There was a click noise from upstairs, and Kaoru froze. A sound popped from the kitchen, and she heard the stairs creak, as if someone was coming down. She grabbed a pillow from a sofa and clutched it against her. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! Suddenly a light bulb burst from upstairs, and Kaoru immediately jumped from her seat. She went to grab her glasses and pulled them on. There was somebody in the house; she knew it, but there was no chi presence.

Kaoru immediately raised her hand in the air and started gathering both positive and negative charges. A vein of lightning spark against her hand and cackled as more charges started collecting.

When she was done finally charging lightning, she slowly tip-toed out of the living room. If this monster was coming after her for the Soul of Blades, she might as well move out of town.

She heard something creak behind her and turned around. There was nothing, and Kaoru gulped slowly. She felt her legs started to shake and her heads sweating. A light bulb burst, and Kaoru jumped again. The lights all around the house black out, and Kaoru couldn't see anything. It was an endless trail of darkness.

"Boo!" Kaoru's eyes widen and felt a chi suddenly bursting towards her. "I got you, Koishii" She finally saw the monster's face under the lightning's spark. The girl gasped in shock, and without thinking, she released the lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:**

**I'm guessing you guys didn't expect that to be Sanosuke's plan. Kenshin's mind of the plan wandered somewhere off. Who would have thought Kenshin would be in a dress and working that thing out? o.O **

**The end part with Kaoru alone in the house really gave me a chill when I read it over night, but I hope you guys like the story. Review it please as well! Thank you for the people who took the time to review as well. It brings a smile to my face (even if it was two comments).  
><strong>


End file.
